The Changeling
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Dorea Potter is proclaimed the Girl-Who-Lived and Lily and Harry are cast out of the Magical World on Dumbledore's orders. However, Dorea is not all that she seems to be and when Magical Britain finds out her true identity...well things will get interesting.


THE CHANGELING

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

There was always excitement at the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts not only because students were returning to continue their education but also a new group of students were starting their academic career and for some, like Muggleborns, entering into a new and different world and starting an entire new life. However this year held more excitement than usual because this was the year that the famous Girl-Who-Lived was coming to Hogwarts.

Dorea Potter received that title because she had defeated Voldemort, a Dark Lord even more evil than Gellert Grindelwald. Even the great Albus Dumbledore (who had been the one to defeat Grindelwald) couldn't defeat Voldemort despite being the only wizard Voldemort feared. It just showed how dark and evil Voldemort was if the great Leader of the Light Albus Dumbledore couldn't stop him.

There had been a prophecy foretelling the defeat of Voldemort. A child, an innocent pure child of Light would defeat the Son of Evil. There were three possible children who could meet the requirements of the prophecy (the contents of which Dumbledore never fully disclosed to anyone). The first was Neville Franklin Longbottom the Pureblood heir of the House of Longbottom. The second was Harry James Potter, first born son and heir to the House of Potter and last, Dorea Lily Potter, his twin sister. They were Half-bloods, their father being James a Pureblood but their mother, Lily, was a Mudb…er Muggleborn witch. The marriage had been a huge scandal.

Although Lily Lilac Evans was a "Mudblood" (as many would _always_ refer to her) she was… beautiful and naturally so. She was very intelligent, talented and magically powerful. She excelled in Charms and Potions and was one of those rare students that all the teachers liked. Being beautiful she was popular and even the most arrogant of Purebloods, including ones destined to become Death Eaters, lusted after her and would have "made a move on her" if not for her filthy blood. At the very least they'd rape her silly if given a chance.

James Potter had chased Lily Evans for six years at Hogwarts yet she refused to date him even once no matter what he did. Finally, two months into their seventh year Lily "suddenly" realized just how wonderful and awesome James Potter really was and they began dating. Within two weeks they were openly shagging. Some were jealous and others not surprised because it as James always said "A Potter gets everything he wants eventually and we always win."

He and Sirius Black had won a few bets and to have won them James couldn't use any magic other than his own personal "magic" meaning personal magnetism nor could the other Marauders use magic to win the stubborn Mudblood for James. They could also swear (and were made to) on their magic that they didn't use magic so therefore anybody with a brain knew that someone caused it to be done on their behalf. And "someone" had but James and his friends were considered innocent and that was all that mattered to them.

It was said that now he had "gotten Evans" he would use her until he was bored, ruin her reputation and publically and cruelly dump her just like he had done to others. That fact was one of the many reasons Lily wouldn't go out with him. However, he hadn't broken up (although he was saying he was going to) and they had actually married a few months after graduation. Within a year Lily was pregnant and gave birth to twins and then they immediately went into hiding.

On October 31, 1981, when the twins were 15 months old, Voldemort found the Potters' hiding place and attacked. Both parents were attending an Order of the Phoenix meeting and had left their children in the care of babysitter. Maryann Smith was a seventh year student and a Hufflepuff. Dumbledore had personally arranged for her to leave school to babysit and she lost her life when Voldemort attacked. Her sacrifice was never truly acknowledged as she was considered an expendable nonentity being a Muggleborn.

An alarm went off at the Order meeting and people rushed to the site. They saw the dead girl and a pile of ash and an outer cloak which Dumbledore declared was the dead Voldemort. His wand was also found next to the pile. The roof had caved in slightly and a small fire burned which was quickly put out by James. Little Dorea was on the floor screaming for all she was worth. There was a nasty cut on the left side of her face and if you looked close enough you could see it was in the shape of a "Vee" for Voldemort. Dumbledore picked her up and began examining her.

Little Harry was lying on the floor also. He was covered with pieces of debris and he too had acquired a wound in the shape of a lightning bolt. Dumbledore looked at Harry who was still alive but unconscious. He scanned the boy, said nothing and then handed him into the arms of his frantic mother. Then Dumbledore took Dorea from James' arms, held her up for all to see and pronounced her the "Girl Who Lived and who had saved them all."

That was the beginning of the end of the Potter family - the beginning of Dorea's fame and glory and the end of Harry's family life and, according to Dumbledore, his life in the Magical World. When everything had calmed down and the celebrations finally ended, Dumbledore took James and Lily aside and gave them the sad news. Their son was a Squib.

"But Harry was born with magic" Lily said. "He was tested shortly after birth and pronounced to be above normal for his age, both of them were, and…."

"Well he isn't anymore" was the reply of Dumbledore. "No doubt he suffered a loss probably from the backlash of Dorea's magic during the battle. I examined him and he has nothing left."

James looked shocked and then angry while Lily just started weeping, holding her baby close to her breast. Then the "wise wizard" gave them the bad news – it would be best for all concerned if Harry left the Magical World while he was young and couldn't remember all of its wonders. James was all for it but Lily screamed out her protests. Being a Muggleborn, she had no rights at all and James told her that "the disgrace to the name of Potter will be leaving his house that very night and there was nothing she could say or do to prevent it."

"But let's have him tested at St. Mungo's" she begged. "Maybe you were wrong and he was just magically exhausted and…."

"DUMBLEDORE IS NEVER WRONG" was James' reply. A fight broke out which of course Lily lost as not only James was against her but Sirius and of course Dumbledore. The only choice Lily was given was whether "the Squib" would be sent to an orphanage or dumped off at Lily's sister's house. She said that Petunia would treat him horribly if only because Harry was Lily's son and he had magic.

"He doesn't have magic anymore you stupid $#*#*#*" was Sirius' comment. "He's a disgrace to the Potter name and…I BLAME YOU MUDBLOOD. If Harry had a proper mother he wouldn't be a Squib. In fact, I think you should be kicked out too for disgracing James."

Another fight broke out and in the end that was exactly what happened. Lily didn't want to give up her baby and Sirius convinced James to finally dump the Mudblood. "After all bitch he only married you because Dumbledore told him to. You were supposed to pop out an heir who would defeat Voldie and James was going to dump you anyway" he said smirking widely.

"Is…is this true James?"

"Yes it's true and now that you served your purpose you and the Squib can go. I'm keeping my 'real child' so you'll be leaving now and can read about the divorce in the _Prophet_."

And she did. The only things she was allowed to take with her were the possessions she had brought into the marriage. This consisted of a few clothes she had in seventh year (James had bought her new ones upon their marriage so she wouldn't shame him with her "rags"), her books and personal items from her Muggle life. Poor Harry only had a nappy bag with a few changes of clothes and the teddy bear Remus had given him. His other toys were deemed too magical or too good for the likes of him.

Lily put everything in her school trunk, shrank it down and put it in her pocket. As soon as she had done that Sirius accioed her wand and snapped it in two and then burnt the pieces. Not only was she helpless, she couldn't enlarge the trunk containing all of her and Harry's worldly possessions. James laughed along with Sirius and added that he was not giving Lily a knut. "That's your problem Mudblood" was all he told her before he kicked her and Harry out of the wards.

So out into the cold, cruel night went Lily Evans and her beloved son. James, Sirius and Dumbledore didn't care where she went only that she did and took Harry with her. Sirius' parting shot was to tell the woman who had "stolen his James' affection" not to bother contacting anyone for help because all doors would be closed to her since her "Pureblood master" was banishing her and as a Mudblood she had no rights in their world. He suggested that once she went back to her filthy world she support herself and her abomination with the only career opened to her, that as the filthy, worthless, disgusting whore she truly was. Her last memory of the Magical World was hearing the jeering laughter of Sirius and James. She didn't know or care what Dumbledore thought.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – Starting a New Adventure

Hermione Granger was very excited. She was entering a new and wonderful world, a world of magic. A few short months ago she had been visited by a stern, oddly dressed woman who had explained the reasons why Hermione was "different" much to the girl's relief and to the consternation of her parents. She was taken to a magnificent place called Diagon Alley where she shopped for her school things and spent roughly £547 of her parents' money on books. She would have spent more but her parents had only exchanged a certain amount of pounds for galleons and would not buy any more. They bought all of her other supplies first knowing that if they didn't she would spend it all on books. Fortunately for her they kept back some money so that she would have some galleons to spend at school.

The first book she read was _Hogwarts, a History_ because she thought it would give her a well-rounded view of the world and it soon became her favorite, her bible. She then read and re-read all of her textbooks and read the other books she had bought especially books about the Girl-Who-Lived. She was fascinated with the girl and next to Rowena Ravenclaw, the girl became her new hero. She marveled about all of the power, the talent and the bravery in just one eleven year old girl. She couldn't wait to meet her. Maybe they could be friends. She had to get into Gryffindor because _everybody knew_ that was where the girl was going.

She found a compartment on the Hogwarts Express but was immediately told to go away because it was for upper years. One girl gave her directions to where the first years would be sitting on the train and she went off in searching of the train car. She found one with a student already sitting and asked if she could sit with him. He said yes and helped her stow her trunk. Mercifully she had gotten a trunk with a featherlight charm on it.

She immediately began talking to the stranger who hadn't introduced himself yet, but then neither had she. She just rattled on giving her history, stating with the fact that she was a Muggleborn, was surprised that magic existed and then started spouting what books she had read, that she had memorized all of her textbooks and would have said more if the door hadn't opened and another boy entered.

This boy asked if he could sit down and since he was new she started to repeat everything she had said to the first boy until that first boy said "Hi, I'm Xavier Benedict but I don't know the name of this girl as she didn't introduce herself and hasn't stopped talking since she came in." Hermione blushed and this gave the new boy a chance to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you Xavier. I'm Neville Longbottom but you can call me Neville if you want."

"And you can call me Ben as…well I don't like my first name."

Then both boys turned to the girl and Hermione hastily introduced herself and then started updating Neville about her history. As soon as she mentioned she was a Muggleborn Neville very politely interrupted and strongly suggested that she not volunteer that information because "There are many in this world that look down on Muggleborns and if they decide you are bragging about it…well you will be in trouble before we reach Hogwarts."

Naturally Hermione told him he must be exaggerating because in some of the books she had read it was a well-known fact that Albus Dumbledore – the greatest wizard since Merlin – was a champion of Muggleborns and did everything in his power to…."

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in books, especially books printed and approved of in Magical Britain" Neville told her.

"But they are books, sold in Flourishes and Blotts and surely they can't be wrong _**so you must be in error**_."

"I'm a Pureblood" Neville replied. "I was born in this world and therefore I should know what I am talking about."

"You should but apparently you don't because according to the _Authorized Biography of Albus Dumbledore_ , the lives of Muggleborns have improved greatly under his auspices…."

"Dumbledore's auspices?" Ben started to say before being interrupted.

"Yes auspices - the patronage; support; sponsorship of…."

"I know what it means I just don't think you know how things are in Magical Britain especially concerning Albus Dumbledore" Ben snapped out.

"I agree with Ben" Neville added. "What is officially said and what is reality are sometimes two different things. I'd take everything with a grain of salt until you see what is going on."

"But it is in a book and books don't lie" Hermione stated with conviction.

Both boys then laughed and Ben said "Suit yourself. However, if you are to be sitting here for the long ride to Hogwarts, it would be the polite thing to do to have a conversation with us instead of just a monologue. You didn't bothered to ask our names or introduce yourself you just started lecturing me and was about to do the same for Neville."

She was a bit insulted but both boys were looking at her with a no nonsense look on their faces and since she didn't want to start off on the wrong foot, she took a deep breath and allowed them to start a conversation.

Neville told a bit about himself. He was a Pureblood of an Ancient and Noble House. He was an only child because his parents had gotten divorced when he was three. His paternal grandmother had never liked his mother and constantly picked on her and when she started picking on Neville… well his mother gave his father an ultimatum, namely choose her and their son or his mother.

"Dad chose mother and although he told Mum he didn't want to divorce her, he couldn't take any more abuse from his mother and other relatives. So they got a divorce, Mum got custody of me and Dad remarried – trice. Gran personally chose his new wives but it was Dumbledore who had put her up to it and he really was the one to demand Dad divorce Mum and marry those…what's the Muggle term? Ah yes _bimbos_. Dad divorced them all especially after each wife had fertility problems. By the time he grew a spine and asked Mum to remarry him…well Mum had moved on."

"So had I. Dad wasn't around for the last eight years but three months ago he comes waltzing back into our lives expecting to pick up where he left off. It was just too late and he was still in Dumbledore's pocket and…."

" _But he's your father_. You shouldn't be like that and neither should your Mum. He realized his mistake and…."

"And Neville and his Mum have every right to refuse him" Ben added. "Doesn't it occur to you that they were hurt too much and have made new lives for themselves? Neville and his Mum have every right to live their lives as they see fit."

"But if Professor Dumbledore thinks it is a good thing to do than so you should as he is the Leader of the Light and the greatest wizard since Merlin and…."

"The biggest meddler in the world who has no authority to tell other people how to live or what to do" Neville said angrily.

"But he is the Leader of the Light and the greatest wizard since Merlin" the girl reiterated. "Surely he knows what is best for all and you should be honored that he…."

Neville got out of his seat and slide the door open "I think you should leave Miss Granger. You've done nothing but insult us both and due to your status – or lack of status – in this world I have every right to order you to leave. If you don't believe me go ask a Prefect or…anybody else for that matter."

For once Hermione was speechless. Personally she didn't believe in all of this Pureblood nonsense and she was about to make a comment when Ben said "Look at it from a Muggle point of view. What do you think would happen if say a blue collar worker went up to a member of the Royal Family and started giving them a…hard time…and was very rude? I think you know the answer to that. Well that is what you are doing to Neville. You are being insulting and…condescending…and if you want to get along in this world you will watch what you say and who you say it to."

"But I wasn't…."

"Yes you were. I wouldn't be surprised if you did something similar in the Muggle World and you probably didn't have any friends, did you? Would I be correct if your parents took you to a counselor, probably at the request of your primary school's Headmaster/mistress, even though you thought you didn't need to?"

Hermione blushed her answer.

"I'll give you another chance" Neville said. "I'm only trying to help you, give you some tips on how to behave. As a Muggleborn this must be so very exciting and strange for you, but the first thing you have to learn is cunning and tact. It is the only way you will survive. So why don't we begin again – but with something new."

He shut the door and sat down and another conversation was started. The Houses were discussed and Hermione bragged that although she was a natural Ravenclaw, she really wanted to get into Gryffindor because that was the House Dumbledore was in so it must be the best. "Besides the Girl-Who-Lived is starting this year and everybody knows that is where she will be going so Gryffindor is really the very best House. Professor McGonagall told me that being a Gryffindor is the only House a Muggleborn should aim for because Headmaster Dumbledore is its patron and guardian."

The boys exchanged looks. Then Neville said "You realize that McGonagall is the Head of House of Gryffindor and is bias against all other Houses. If you really want to succeed try to get into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. What they don't tell you in the books and McGonagall definitely won't, Gryffindor is known as the House of the brave and noble BUT also the reckless and foolish. It also has a large number of bullies."

"But" she began before being interrupted by Ben.

"You can be brave and not reckless yet from what I've heard about Gryffindor, they just run into trouble without thinking. Would you normally do such a thing?"

"Another tidbit about Gryffindor is that overall they have the lowest life expectancy in Magical Britain. Very few Gryffs live past the age of 50 and half of all Gryffs don't live to reproduce or just pop out one kid. McGonagall needs to lure people into her House otherwise it would be the House with the least amount of students."

"And where did you get this information?" she asked haughtily.

"The Ministry of Magic. I have a relative that works there and it is a matter of record but not well publicized. You can go look for yourself – oh wait, you can't because you are a Muggleborn and you would need someone to take you into the Ministry so you could read it for yourself."

Hermione was not enjoying this conversation at all as it was going against the opinions she had already formed. So she decided to change it to something more of her liking. That lasted about ten minutes before they were interrupted by the trolley lady who asked them if they wanted anything off the cart. The boys bought a few things despite Hermione warning them they shouldn't eat sweets as it would spoil their teeth. They didn't pay any attention to her, bought their sweets and asked if she wanted to try some.

She then went into lecture mode mentioning that her parents were dentists and started explaining to both boys what a dentist was only to be interrupted by Ben. "I know what a dentist is because I want to a Muggle primary." Neville added that he did too because his Mum wanted him to see how the other half lived and since she was free to raise her son as she pleased and not how her mother-in-law wanted, she thought it would do her son good. And it had as Neville learned how to socialize, played a few Muggle sports, knew what television and movies were and just had a plain good time while actually learning much more about history, grammar, literature and other needful things than he would have with a magical only basic education.

Ben had the same experience. Hermione hadn't noticed that he didn't mention his blood status and she hadn't given it a second thought. Their conversation turned to Muggle things like literature, culture, movies, books, etc. Ben managed to mention that before he received his Hogwarts letter he was going to go to a public school, which Hermione recognized as being very, very good. It wasn't Eton, where he had been accepted, because Ben said it was too expensive and contained too many snobs.

"So you're a Muggleborn like me" she asked.

"No. I just didn't want to go to Hogwarts because of its…reputation. I wanted to get a Muggle education and have private tutoring but old Dumbledore has made that impossible."

"But Hogwarts is the best magical school in Britain so how could you possibly not want to go?"

"For starts it is now the ONLY magical school in Britain because Dumbledore had the others closed. He wants ALL magical children under his…control. I would have gone to Beauxbatons or the Academy of Magic if I was forced to attend a magical school, but old Dumbles made that impossible for every child born after January 1, 1979. He also passed laws that you couldn't be home schooled unless you were 75% disabled."

"In other words" Neville added, "He wants us all under his control and manipulated the laws to get his way."

"But that's a good thing" she opined "Because he is…."

"Don't say it. Please don't say anything more about Albus Dumbledore."

"But he is the best wizard since Merlin and it is acknowledged that he is the most powerful wizard living."

"In Britain. He is the most powerful wizard living in Britain – not the world. In fact, if you travel out of Britain go find a magical shopping district, especially in the Americas and definitely Asia. You'll find out that other countries don't think the same about old Albus as they do in Britain."

"There's no need to be disrespectful to such a great wizard. You have no right to talk about him in such a way."

"Oh, I was under the impression that Great Britain is a free country" Neville said. "I am free to express my opinion especially if I know what I'm talking about. You've only recently found out about the Magical World, read a few books and think you are an expert on Magical Britain and the entire Magical World. You've only read good things about Dumbledore and choose to believe them as gospel. You haven't really looked at things from other perspectives, have you?"

She was silent for a moment thinking up a counterattack. She had only read a few books and they were all unanimous in their praise for Dumbledore and, to a lesser extent, the Girl-Who-Lived. Also she considered herself a good judge of character and she knew, she just knew, Dumbledore was the good and great man she read about.

She noticed that Ben was intently staring at her like he knew what she was thinking. She was starting to get uncomfortable then he smiled slightly and began to speak.

"Think Hitler."

"What?"

"Think Adolph Hitler. The German peoples thought he was a savior. A wonderful man who was and would continue to lead his them to glory. In the early years he did do a lot to bring Germany out of the Great Depression and rebuild it bringing back prosperity, creating jobs, building roads, reviving industry and a chance at having decent life and most important, he gave hope to a nation which had been utterly defeated and humiliated after World War I. I read once that had he died before the beginning of the war and the start of the atrocities he would have gone down in history as a hero. But he didn't and you know what happened when his true intentions were put into action."

"What does Hitler have to do with…what?"

"Because old Dolph controlled the media and the schools. Children were raised by the state and encouraged to rat out their parents and neighbors to the government. Even after the war there were some people who still worshiped and adored Hitler despite finding out about the concentration camps and the other things he did. He was considered a saint…much like Dumbledore is now."

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE TO ADOLPH HITLER!"

"Because they have similarities. Many people adore, worship even, Dumbledore much like Hitler was worshiped. But it is also true that many people loath Dumbledore because they don't agree with his policies or know him to be no angel."

"But those people are Death Eaters – everybody knows that. They followed an evil fiend and they themselves are evil. You have no right…."

"To express our opinion" Neville said. "Not everybody who disagrees with Dumbledore's policies are evil, soulless Death Eaters. They just don't agree with him for whatever reason but then they are called fiends, evil and the ever popular Death Eater."

"It's the same way at Hogwarts. If you are sorted into Slytherin – the House of the cunning, the ambition, the crafty – you are automatically labelled as evil and a junior Death Eater in training. Hufflepuff is the House of the loyal, hardworking and dedicated yet they are known as the house of the leftovers, the losers, who can't go anyplace else. Ravenclaw is the House of the intelligent, those that think, are logical but also…nerds. All of these opinions developed after Dumbledore became Headmaster and…."

"I don't have to listen to this…this…slander and libel" Hermione shouted. "You two are… horrible and probably one of those junior Death Eaters in training. I'm going to Gryffindor because it is the best House and one of the reasons is because Dumbledore was in that House AND I will make certain that Professor Dumbledore hears about your…LIES AND SLANDER."

"Ah yes – a perfect Gryffindor indeed. A tattletale. No wonder McGonagall is trying to get you into Gryffindor. You can spy on everybody and run to her tattling. Just like the Gestapo!"

Hermione jumped up with the intention of slapping that odious Ben's - whatever his last name was – wicked, evil face, but he grabbed her wrist and stated "That would be a very foolish thing to do Miss Granger…because I just might hit you back."

"No gentleman hits a lady" she snapped back.

"Well you haven't acted like a lady since you walked in the compartment. My Mum's a Christian – Church of England – but she's never believed in turning the other cheek because she knows some people will just hit you on that cheek too."

"Well…I'm leaving AND I will be reporting you to the proper authorities"

"The Gestapo or the SS?"

Fortunately they were almost at Hogwarts when Hermione left the compartment. She left her trunk because she knew that was what you were supposed to do and hopefully she wouldn't be robbed or sabotaged by those neo-Nazis Death Eaters. She wouldn't put anything passed those two. She went in search of a Prefect because she needed information about how to report…well she didn't what to call it. Were those boys guilty of treachery, treason or just plain evil? She'd have to think about it and then make her report to Professor McGonagall who would be her Head of House because Hermione _**would**_ be going into Gryffindor.

She found a Prefect who basically brushed off her concerns. He was after all a Slytherin and he knew a Mudblood if only by smell as he told her. She found a seat with some other first years and after being allowed to sit with them immediately began to warn them about two very nasty boys named Neville something and Ben somebody. "I'll point them out to you when we get off the train so you know who to avoid."

Justin Finch-Fletchley looked at his new acquaintance Anthony Goldstein who looked at him in return and were both thinking the same thing about this rude, pompous girl. Yep, a tattletale, a brownnoser and a person to avoid. They hoped she wouldn't be sorted in whatever House they ended up in otherwise it would be a very long seven years.

It would be a very long seven years but not because of Hermione Granger.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – The Sorting

Although they had introduced themselves to each other for appearances sake, Neville Longbottom and Xavier Benedict already knew each other. They had grown up as friends after the shameless end of their mothers' marriages, all thanks mostly to Albus Dumbledore. Alice Longbottom had looked for Lily Evans and finally found her. They gave comfort to each other and both women had enjoyed their freedom and helped the other raise her son.

Lily Evans had survived and eventually prospered. It hadn't been easy but at least she had her beloved son all to herself and was finally rid of James, Sirius and most importantly DUMBLEDORE. She had been dosed with Amortenstia to fall for James. It was discovered when she went in for her first prenatal checkup. Her father-in-law had still been alive and he exploded when he found out. It had to be stopped as it would harm THE BABY. James had only laughed and taunted his father by saying "At least you'll have a grandson before you die. You might even live to see him born." Charlus hadn't but at least he had made the proper arrangements to punish James, but that is a tale for later.

Yes, Lily was pregnant but with only ONE CHILD, a son. Where her daughter had come from was anybody's guess but her guess was Dumbledore had snuck in a changeling child. She didn't say anything as it wouldn't do any good as she was in a very difficult position as a Muggleborn married to a Pureblood and an arrogant, thoughtless, heartless, domineering SOB one at that. Sirius Black had come with the marriage and she was surprised he wasn't sleeping in the marital bed with them.

The only reason she came up with was that the girl was the child of a Death Eater or a person _Dumbledore decided_ _didn't deserve to have children_ so he kidnapped the girl and was having her raised by one of his followers. Lily didn't think James knew the girl wasn't their child and she had hoped to heaven he never did because even if Dumbledore had done the deed, James could blame Lily and due to her status as his chattel he could divorce her or even have her killed for committing adultery even though she hadn't.

James hadn't been present at the birth (which she thanked God – not Merlin - but God for). There had just been the medi-witch, Poppy Pomfrey, who was under Dumbledore's control. Although Lily had been immediately dosed with a sleeping potion after the delivery of the afterbirth, before she went under she thought she heard Dumbledore come in and cast a few spells. They were probably memory modifiers cast on Pomfrey and her to make them believe Lily had birthed Dorea and probably placed a glamour or two on both children.

Harry had James' impossible hair and it was immediately said he was the very image of James and would grow up to wear glasses just like his daddy. He had Lily's eyes but the rest of him was proclaimed as being all James. James and Sirius were already planning the first pranks they would teach him.

Dorea was supposed to resemble Lily. Lily had a fiery but dark auburn hair but Dorea looked to be a strawberry blonde. Lily had inherited her father's hair but Lily's mother had dark blonde hair and Petunia was born a blonde so that could explain Dorea's hair color. She had James' hazel eyes but there was a lot of blue in her eyes also. Lily tried to think how many Death Eaters or their wives had blonde hair and blue eyes but gave up because she had more things to worry about.

As soon as Lily found shelter after being cast out, she checked Harry for magic. He still had it as far as she could tell but then she knew it. Dumbledore probably had also so why did he want to get rid of Harry? At this point she didn't care because at least they were free and she had to figure out how they would survive and live.

When she got settled the first thing she did was to remove the glamour off of Harry. Even before she did it was her opinion that he really didn't look like James except for the messy hair. He had her mouth and oval face and her pale complexion. With the glamour off he changed a little mostly his hair was straight, soft and silky unlike James. No doubt he had been glamoured or spelled to grow up with James' poor eyesight and no doubt he would be forced to wear the ugly glasses James favored to make him the spitting image of his father. James and Sirius would make sure he grew up to be a clone of James personality wise and that had been her worst fear for her son. Now he wouldn't and she would be eternally grateful.

Fortunately, James and Sirius fell in love with Dorea. She was a pretty baby and would probably grow to be a pretty little girl and then a pretty or even a beautiful woman. If Lily ever got a chance she see if she could find out if any Death Eater lost a child around the time of Harry's birth. But she wouldn't do that now because she just didn't care.

Once Lily got some extra money and Harry was a little older she had his scar removed by Muggle plastic surgery. She sent him to Muggle schools as they couldn't go anywhere near Magical Britain and quite frankly she didn't want to. If at all possible, she planned to leave Britain so they could get away from it all and Harry could go to a "good" magical school and not what Hogwarts had become under Albus Dumbledore.

At first she had to do things she never would have dreamed of doing so that they could survive. No she didn't do as Sirius had suggested if only because she had another wand hidden in a false bottom in her school trunk. She had charmed her trunk to enlarge and open without the use of a wand by touching the lock with her thumb print which is how she accessed it after she and Harry were safely away from Potter Manor. It was the only thing which saved them from disaster and death.

Between their fourth and fifth years, Lily and her very best friend ever, Severus Snape had snuck off to Fairy Lane, the Magical center in Dublin, Ireland and purchased an extra wand. It didn't have a trace on it and although technically illegal because of that, all that would happen if you were caught with it would be to be fined. The purchase of the wand was suggested by Sev's mother as a sort of "insurance" against not only certain people at Hogwarts, but from the Death Eaters. Lily had been afraid to use it and had always kept it hidden in her trunk. She was so very grateful she had and only Sev knew of its existence.

The first night Lily had apparated them to Cokeworth where she had grown up. There was a fairly decent hotel still in operation in the next town over and it was there she went with her baby. She silenced Harry, disillusioned them both and snuck into an unrented room. She cast notice-me-not charms on the room so that they could live there and not be disturbed or discovered. Once Harry was settled and spelled asleep she snuck out to look for money and food.

It nearly killed her to do it but she had to steal, she had no other option. There was a small department store where her mother used to shop and the owners were not nice people. Therefore Lily chose that store to open the safe and take all of the cash. She then apparated to a shop that was opened late and bought milk, cereal, bread, peanut butter and jam and a hunk of cheese. That should hold them over for a while. She went back to her room and finally collapsed with exhaustion.

She took the next day off to rest, play with her baby and plan. One of the first things she had to do was to re-establish her Muggle identity. One thing she did every summer was to come back and read Petunia's old textbooks and before she went back to Hogwarts she took some Muggle exams. Her father had taught her to drive one summer and she got her driver's license. Since it was a matter of record she could just renew it and have a form of identity. She should try and get a job but even with a Muggle school record she couldn't get a high paying one. She had a baby to take care of and would have to find a babysitter for him and that would cost a lot to get a decent one or put him in a decent daycare center.

What she really would like to do was to go to university and get a degree. Harry would still need care but by the time she graduated he would be in school and need less care. But again it all came down to money which she didn't have and couldn't get…honestly. She couldn't rob safes or shops for a living because eventually she would get caught because magic would be discovered and James and especially Sirius would like nothing better than to catch her and send her to Azkaban for breaking the Secrecy Act. Then what would happen to Harry?

Ergo, she had to do one big job, especially now while the Ministry was busy rounding up the remaining Death Eaters and wouldn't be monitoring the Muggles too closely. But how would she do it? It wasn't like there was a how-to book on bank robbing. Also most banks had hidden cameras and alarms which would have to be disarmed and she would have to do it in such a way that it would look like a Muggle did it.

She had enough money to rent a proper room in a cheap motel preferably one with a kitchen where she could stock in food and cook a bit for Harry's sake. After her day of rest she cleaned the room up and cancelled the charms and off they went to the next larger town. She needed to be in places she was familiar with. There was a bank she had in mind and she needed to do it ASAP. After checking into a motel with a kitchenette, she stocked up some food, spelled Harry asleep and left to commit grand larceny.

She disabled the alarms and cameras, opened the safe, got the money and left the safe open so it would be discovered. She tried to do it the way a Muggle would do it but just as long as she got the money and didn't get caught she would be happy. Her motel room was outside of the town and since she was apparating she wasn't gone very long. Then as she was about to count her take it occurred to her that she should leave as soon as possible because the Ministry might be tracking apparations searching for Death Eaters and since a bank had been robbed flawlessly a Death Eater could be blamed. She was upset and panicked so she just packed up everything and left by public transportation the next day.

She took a train to Norwich because it was a prosperous town with a lot of interesting things. Her family had taken a holiday in that area and she remembered she liked it. It had two universities and hopefully she could get into one of them. Also there were few wizards living in the area which meant she shouldn't do magic unless necessary but that was all right as she shouldn't be so dependent on her wand especially now that she had to live as a Muggle.

She found a decent place to stay and plan. Only when they were settled did she finally get around to counting the money. She had stolen £162,448. That was more than enough to go to university, get care for Harry and to live on for years. She could even purchase a small house, although she decided to rent just in case they had to make a quick getaway. Fortunately they never had to.

The following September Lily had an identity established for herself and Harry including all the documents they would need. She rented a two bedroom flat near the university she started attending and had even bought a used car. Harry was in a good daycare because money worked wonders. She did have to put a slight block on his magic but unless he was stressed or in danger he probably wouldn't do any accidental magic.

Things were going very well for the two and they were happy. Harry had just turned three when they had a visitor. It was Alice and Neville Longbottom. Like Lily and Harry, Dumbledore had meddled in their lives for reasons known only to him.

Augusta Longbottom had never really liked Alice. Whether it was because Alice was a Hufflepuff or the fact that Frank was deeply in love with her and Augusta was just plain jealous. She didn't want Frank to marry her and did everything in her power to stop the wedding. However, Frank defied his mother for the first time in his life and he and Alice married a week after they graduated. The only bad thing was that Frank was entering Auror training and Augusta demanded that Alice did too. To pacify the old biddy she did despite not wanting to.

Then to further infuriate Augusta, Alice got pregnant. One would think Augusta would be pleased but she wasn't. Rumor had it she forced Alice into the Auror Program hoping she would be killed and then Frank would be free to marry someone of Augusta's choice. When Alice gave birth to an heir, Augusta still wasn't satisfied because she was hoping Frank's _second wife_ , the girl of Augusta's choice, would bear the heir.

However, the thing that really drove Augusta insane was when she found out that Neville could have been the baby prophesized to defeat Voldemort. Instead it had been a girl – a girl birthed by a Muggleborn mother no less – that had done the deed, was hailed as a savior and would go down in history. In was Augusta's opinion that had Neville had a more worthy mother then he would have gotten the glory. Alice was a Pureblood but yet she hadn't produced a son good enough to be the savior of the Wizarding World.

She wouldn't let Frank live it down. She demanded her son divorce that "worthless Hufflepuff" and marry a decent woman who she would find for her son. To seal the deal or doom, Dumbledore butted in and agreed with Augusta. Actually he needed a few of his followers to marry the heiresses of certain Death Eaters or people who had remained neutral in the last war. Dumbledore wanted to increase his power base and allies and marriage was just the thing.

A little special spell work on his part and Frank divorced Alice. However, he was "kind enough" to let her keep her child because he knew (because his mother told him so) that nobody else would ever marry Alice and this was her only chance to have a child. That did it as far as Alice was concerned. Frank was going to disinherit Neville as soon as his new wife bore him a son and Alice should be happy because she could give Neville her family name and continue her line.

But it didn't work out that way. After the marriage it was found out that Frank's second wife was barren. Despite Dumbledore urging to "give it time" Augusta made Frank very happy by letting him divorce her. Wife number three finally did get pregnant but gave birth to a very deformed girl who mercifully died the same day. Two years later the same thing happened again, Augusta demanded another divorce and Frank obeyed.

He married a fourth wife who died due to a late term miscarriage. It seemed like Frank was cursed. Augusta opined that a jealous Alice had done it out of spite but had no real proof. Dumbledore hadn't spelled Frank for a while because he had run out of heiresses he wanted his minions to marry. Some of them just married who they (or their family) wanted and besides, word had gotten out about Frank Longbottom and his unfortunate marital and reproductive history.

So a free Frank decided that for once in his life (or rather the second time) he would follow his own heart and do what he wanted. He had the Goblins arrange a meeting with Alice and Neville and happily told them they could once again be a family. Unfortunately for Frank it was much too late. Neville was still his only heir and would still bear the name of Longbottom until Frank married again and got a new male heir. Except that wouldn't be happening.

At his birth a trust vault had been established for Neville by the Longbottoms and he used this to pay for Hogwarts. They had been living on Alice's family's money and the money Alice earned at her job. She had left the Auror Corps immediately after the war and after the divorce she had basically left the Magical World. She wouldn't tell Frank what she did for a living as it was none of his business. She and Neville didn't need him or his family's money and at the moment they weren't planning on letting him back into Neville's life. "We'll discuss this when Neville decides what he wants to do – or after your next marriage" Frank was told.

When all magical children were forced to go to Hogwarts, Frank showed up to see his son off. Lily wasn't going because she didn't want to risk running into certain people. She had changed her name and her son's because they both had a new life. Alice took both boys but when Frank was spotted Ben went off on his own and to find a compartment. That was why Hermione arrived before Neville.

The "reunion" had not gone well. Frank was trying to force Alice and Neville to "see the Light" (which was the worst thing he could have said) and to be a family again. Frank was being very insistent and making a scene. Neville just snuck away and boarded the train while his parents fought. They stopped fighting only because Dorea and James Potter and Sirius Black had arrived and the news media went crazy.

"Why don't you make your mother very happy and marry that bint" Alice snapped at Frank.

"Because I'm too old for her" was the reply.

"You mean you tried to marry her?" Alice asked aghast.

"Well…I didn't but Mother did make overtures. James and Sirius only laughed at me and called me names and humiliated me" he said sadly hoping for sympathy. He didn't get it and Alice left after throwing a nasty stinging hex at him.

The two boys exited the train and made their way over to the boats. There was a large crowd because the press had been waiting for the train to arrive to have another crack at interviewing Dorea, James or Sirius. For the first time in its history the Hogwarts Express had left at 11:15 a.m. instead of 11:00 a.m. sharp because of the press conference that Dorea, James and Sirius had been giving. It looked like the same would be happening again. But exceptions were always made for the Girl-Who-Lived and her father and godfather.

Finally the boats took off and they arrived. The boys had sat with Justin and Anthony who asked Ben and Neville if they were by any chance the Nazis who were going to recruit all of the junior Death Eater Slytherin children and bring back Hitler.

"Oh you've met Hermione Granger, the queen of the narrow-minded, snobbish, bigoted, future fan club member of Dumbledore worshipers, wannabe friend of the Girl-Who-Lived and naïve fool."

"We certainly have" Anthony said. "And we both sincerely hope she does get Gryffindor because we don't want her in any House we're in."

The four had a good laugh at Hermione's expense until they reached the dock and were herded into the castle. Despite slowing things down, the first boat had been reserved for Dorea and her chosen friends because she needed to make a grand entrance. She also had to be the first one to enter the Great Hall when the time came because she was the Girl-Who-Lived. Despite her name being near the end of the alphabet, she was going to be sorted first as it was only right that she shouldn't have to stand in line like the hoi polloi.

The lesser beings were being held back from the girl's presence although many were trying to get her attention, meet her or even touch her, especially Hermione Granger. But they couldn't because Sirius was there to put a shield to protect her from her adoring public.

McGonagall was there to give her little speech and the ghosts and Peeves made their appearance. Hermione was trying to wow people with her knowledge but was mostly ignored but then the doors of the Great Hall opened and in they all went.

After a welcoming speech by Dumbledore (against all tradition) Dorea was sorted first and naturally went to Gryffindor to great applause and cheering. Then the sorting of the lesser mortals began.

The sorting went on as usual although many students were begging the Sorting Hat to sort them into Gryffindor so they could be near the Girl-Who-Lived. But the Hat was firm and sorted them where they belonged. Hermione Granger had been the longest because she was putting up a fight giving the Hat logical reasons why she needed to be sorted into Gryffindor because she knew that Dorea Potter would benefit with having Hermione as a friend. She lost and much to the recently sorted Anthony Goldstein's horror, she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

He was comforted by his new friend Xavier "the Nazi" or "Ben" Benedict. At least Anthony wasn't receiving the nasty glares from Hermione that Ben was. Then Neville was sorted into Ravenclaw much to the great surprise of many, especially McGonagall who told the boy "Mr. Longbottom, you were supposed to go to Gryffindor or even…Hufflepuff…like your mother. Longbottoms don't go to Ravenclaw."

"Well apparently this one does" he said handing the Hat to McGonagall then walking over towards his new home.

Hermione stopped her glaring at Ben to start her glare at Neville but he was having none of it. Instead as he sat down he announced to the table "Granger here will be trouble as she is a Muggleborn – the type that caused the last war. She is a bigoted snob, has already told me and Ben that she will be 'telling on us' and considers Ravenclaw a lesser House because Gryffindor is the best because Dumbledore was in it and she wants to be Dorea Potter's best friend. Just thought you'd like to know" he finished smiling broadly.

Anthony agreed with him and a small argument started until a Prefect threatened to give Hermione a detention. Hermione opined that if anyone should get a detention it should be the neo-Nazis sitting at the table and not her. Some innocent person asked "What's a Nazi" and Hermione launched into lecture mode until the Prefect silenced her because she was talking too loud and getting nasty looks from the head table.

Hermione Granger wanted to make a name for herself and a lasting impression no one would soon forget. She succeeded on her first day but not in the way she wanted.

Soon the feast began and new students met other new students and some of the older ones. Dumbledore made a stupid speech and gave a cryptic warning about staying away from the third floor and then the students were dismissed to their respective Houses.

The Ravenclaw Head of House Filius Flitwick made a visit and gave a small welcoming speech. He also outlined what was expected of Ravenclaws and mentioned help when needed and his open door policy. He also was handed a note by a frantic Hermione Granger asking him to unsilenced her because some…person…had unfairly done it to her when she was trying to warn her housemates about Nazis. Filius sighed inwardly as he recognized her type. He told he her would talk with her after the meeting but then was sorry he hadn't waited until the next day.

Naturally Hermione told her side of the story, including the attack on Dumbledore. In all of his years of teaching he had never heard the like and he dismissed the girl and sent her to bed promising to look into it. He left a message for the boys to meet him before breakfast because he wanted to hear their side of this interesting tale.

Like everyone else he was shocked when a Longbottom had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but then the boy's life had been…different…to say the least. Both boys told their side of the story and left nothing out especially the fact that they were trying to help the girl and warn her what to expect in this new world for one of her blood.

"Mum's told me all of the gory details about life at Hogwarts and you probably know Dumbledore's involvement with Frank and Mum's divorce. I was raised to know the truth and I have read books in other countries concerning the real history of the world and not what's taught – or not taught – at Hogwarts. I will be no one's 'boy' or even 'dear boy' if you get my drift."

Flitwick had. He had also noticed Neville called his father Frank and not dad or father. Flitwick knew exactly what kind of man Dumbledore was but also that there was nothing he could do about it. He had wanted to retire after the war but he had to have Dumbledore's permission to do so or lose his pension and a reference. When Dumbledore became Headmaster he had all teachers sign a contract. It was mandatory and changed whenever Dumbledore thought up something new. You signed and obeyed or faced the consequences. Basically he had all of the staff by the proverbial balls and liked to tighten them when he felt like it. It was one of the many little pleasures which the greatest wizard since Merlin deserved to have.

Breakfast was an ordeal because a very smug Hermione was waiting to pounce on the boys and ask what punishment they would be receiving. Personally she hoped they'd be expelled. She had been torturing her new roommates with tales of their perfidy and that Professor Flitwick was going to punish them severely. They had been bored and annoyed because most of them just wanted to sleep and not hear this wild-haired, bucked tooth girl go on and on about Nazis and Death Eaters.

"So are you leaving on the next train?" she asked smugly. "Or are you just going to serve detention for weeks and weeks?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well I know Professor Flitwick gave you a good talking too first thing so naturally he had to give you some punishment for your unforgivable transgressions."

Before the boys could answer a Prefect advised her that Professor Flitwick wanted to talk to her before lunch. She smiled broadly and thanked him confident that she was going to be rewarded for her warning. However, before he left he added "Oh and Granger, KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT BECAUSE PEOPLE WANT TO ENJOY THEIR FIRST BREAKFAST AT HOGWARTS."

Snickering could be heard from the students especially when Hermione questioned the Prefect. It ended when he took 20 points off of her and again ordered her to shut up or it would be 20 more.

They went to their first classes and the only thing that saved the boys from being attacked was the fact that their first class was shared with Gryffindor. Everybody wanted to talk to or gawk at Dorea Potter. However, the girl was protected by her bodyguard, a lanky, red-haired boy with a definite attitude and a big, loud, rude mouth. Two giggling girls flanked her, including the twin sister of Ravenclaw Padma Patil who was showing signs of embarrassment. Somehow they managed to survive class and Neville, Ben and Anthony hurried off to their next class.

Hermione did see Flitwick who as tactfully as possible told the girl that she had over-reacted, got things wrong and the boys were only trying to help her by explaining how things worked. She foolishly rebutted him by quoting what McGonagall had told her and all of the books she had read and she felt confident that she was qualified to determine what was true and what wasn't. Then she confirmed another thing the boys told him when she offered to report any breaking of rules or rude behavior or troublemakers.

The girl was offering to be a tattletale and to spy on her housemates and probably any other students she could rat out. Much to her shock he read her the riot act and insinuated that he would not put up with one of his students spying and tattling and if he found out she was ratting out any student to the other teachers he would withdraw her library privileges.

"I will say this to you only once, if you want to remain at Hogwarts – and survive – you better change your attitude or you will be eaten alive by the students of this school. So think before you speak, listen to the opinions of others and don't try to force others to conform to your opinions and keep your big mouth shut unless you have something worthwhile to say."

He then dismissed the now crying girl and hoped she listened to him otherwise she would meet the fate of other students like Hermione Granger – the ones who didn't survive.

Mercifully Ravenclaw only had one class with Gryffindors so had little contact with Dorea Potter. After the first week of school sensible people saw her for the type of person she really was: arrogant, snobbish, bigoted, egotistical and mean. Her father and godfather had been famous pranksters and no doubt she would be following in their footsteps when she had the time, so people were warned to expect to be pranked by the Girl-Who-Lived. They were also subtly warned that they couldn't retaliate without suffering consequences. Therefore the best thing to do was to keep out of her way and hope she wouldn't notice you.

The Weasley Twins were the successors of the Marauders and had soon latched onto the girl. Because they were Gryffindors and their family was strong supporters of Dumbledore, they were also untouchable. Although only third years, they had a reputation for not getting caught but everybody knew they did it anyway. They also didn't take kindly being pranked back and would then retaliate on anyone who did.

Although it was against all rules, Dorea Potter made the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She would be playing chaser just like her dad and she had a Nimbus 2000 the newest and best broom on the market. Luckily Ravenclaw had flying lessons with Hufflepuffs and it was noted that Neville and Ben showed great promise and were told to try out next year.

Hermione wasn't doing too well at school. Being obnoxious and already known as a tattletale she hadn't made any friends. She tried desperately to get the attention of Dorea Potter but was prevented by Ron Weasley from getting near her. She finally got the hint when Ron punched her in the face and broke her nose. Dorea and her followers Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, howled with laughter at the girl's pain and it was all over the school by dinner time.

What really hurt was that Ron was not punished for injuring a student. In fact he was strutting around bragging about it. He was a bit peeved because he thought he should have received points for a job well done. Hermione was the first of many to be so discouraged from trying to get Dorea Potter's attention. He was living off Dorea's fame and was under her protection so he could get away with doing certain things but only to certain people. Even he knew better than to _**physically**_ attack a Slytherin – in public at least.

After being beaten Hermione stopped trying. She stopped trying to make any friends and stopped talking. She did answer questions in class but had stopped interrupting and waving her hand like a windmill to get the teacher's attention. She had even stopped trying to get Neville and Ben in trouble, although she did refer to them as "the Nazis" the rare times she made a comment.

Since she had refused to listen to anyone's advice Hermione didn't know that at the beginning of each year, one firstie was chosen as the official outcast. There was no committee doing the choosing and the outcast could be from any House except Slytherin. It usually took a few weeks and although no vote was taken or announcement made, people knew. This year Dorea Potter had made the choice she since had the power being the Girl-Who-Lived.

Ron Weasley had taken an instant dislike to Hermione if only because she was known to be very intelligent and ambitious. His mother always told him to be beware of intelligent, ambitious people especially if they were Mudbloods. They were competition as Dumbledore liked to use them. If Dorea Potter decided to choose her as a companion (Dorea didn't have friends because she had no need of that weakness) well then Ron's position might be at risk and if he lost Dorea's favor the entire family could suffer. Therefore he went out of his way to gossip about the girl and when Dorea found it amusing that he beat her and broke her nose, that gave him hope he could do anything he wanted and Dorea would support and protect him from punishment.

When Dorea announced in the Gryffindor common room that she had chosen Hermione Granger to be the official outcast of their year and to spread the word throughout the school, Ron was elated. This meant he had free rein to hurt the girl both physically and mentally and get away with it. He had to crush her as soon as possible just in case the fickle Dorea changed her mind. She told Ron more than once that he could be replaced especially if he displeased her. The announcement was made – discretely – and it was soon "open season" on Hermione Granger.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 – The Prank

Although he was supposed to turn a blind eye to it like all of the other teachers (on Dumbledore's orders) Filius Flitwick was always furious when one of his Claws became the official outcast. It was a barbaric practice and had only started after Dumbledore became Headmaster. It was all political because if Dumbledore didn't approve of the choice, he changed it. At times he chose the victim if the student had a parent/grandparent who was didn't support Dumbledore's agenda. If things got bad enough the student might be forced to go Dumbledore and beg for help and help _might_ be given…if…an arrangement…was made and the parent/grandparent cooperated with Dumbledore. If not…well that wasn't Dumbledore's problem now was it.

Once again Filius called Hermione into his office and had another heart-to-heart talk with her. He had managed to curb her enthusiasm and although she hadn't made any friends at least she wasn't being attacked or taunted by her housemates who just ignored her. But now the circumstances had changed and he wanted to warn her and advise her of what was probably going to be happening to her. He took the great personal risk of explaining about some of Dumbledore's tactics and political positions. He very carefully explained Dorea Potter's position in the world and how Dumbledore "mentored" the girl just like he had "mentored" her father and godfather. It was not only eye-opening but…terrifying.

"Neville and Ben really were trying to help you but I think they understood why you didn't believe them and that you had to learn the hard way" she was told by her Head of House. "It is understandable because you probably have been taught to think the best about people especially those in authority and in a position of trust like Dumbledore and…we teachers…but…how do I say it?" He paused to think and then ask "Have you ever heard of Machiavelli and his great work _The Prince_?"

She had and now she understood a lot better how this world worked. The only other help Flitwick could give her was a bit of special tutoring. He taught her the notice-me-not charm, which she quickly picked up, and a basic shield charm for protection when she was caught. He recommended she cast it when walking in the halls alone, which was normal for her since her fellow Claws avoided her.

"Try not to be caught alone, even if you are just walking close to others, like your fellow Claws. They might not defend you but you might not be attacked if you are in a crowd. I'll have a chat with your roommates and try to talk them into not playing _'pranks'_ on you. You have improved since you came to Hogwarts so if you keep your head down and try to be nice and not so judgmental to others then you might stand a chance."

Flitwick also taught her the disillusionment charm, although that took a while because it was a difficult charm for a first year to learn even for a powerful and talented child. He taught a silencing charm to be used in conjunction with the disillusionment charm to further protect her. He advised she do some advanced reading (in private) and recommended books she could owl order from Flourishes and Blotts. He did all that he "legally could" for the girl and then wished her well.

Last but not least he told her to stay away from Gryffindors and Slytherins and most especially ANY Weasley, even the pompous Percy, who was dating Ravenclaw Penny Clearwater. "Who knows what orders he has received" Flitwick said. As an afterthought he told her all about the Weasleys and the various blood feuds that family was involved in such as the ones with the Malfoys. After that the girl was on her own.

However, unknown to Flitwick Hermione was about to get help from some unexpected allies. Ben, Neville, Anthony and Terry Boot had decided to watch out for Hermione not because they liked her but because of their great dislike for Dorea Potter, the Weasleys and Dumbledore. All four boys hated bullying and once Anthony and Terry found out about the outcast system…well they decided to take a stand and fight back but without being seen to help.

Due to being the Girl-Who-Lived, the "only heir" of an Ancient and Noble House and Dumbledore's "honorary granddaughter" to put in bluntly Dorea Potter got away with murder. She hadn't murdered anybody at Hogwarts – yet – but from some of the things Ben and Neville had been told by their mothers, the Marauders had come awfully close in their day and Dorea already had one kill to her credit, namely Voldemort. Of course that was considered a good thing but everybody at Hogwarts was just waiting for Dorea to begin "her pranking career" and knew things would be much worse when she did.

It was the opinion of several of the upper year Claws (who knew about such things) that since Dorea had publically declared Hermione the outcast the girl would be the victim of the first official prank. Many people couldn't wait because they wanted to see what it would be and not necessarily because the Mudblood was the victim. It was bandied about that Dorea had been trained from a young age in the art of pranking by the "Masters" and who knew what new horrors the two Marauders had thought up in the past eleven years.

It was a known fact that Dorea was a prodigy – you only had to read one of her biographies to know. She had defeated the darkest lord of all time when just a baby so it was only natural to assume that she was powerful and her power would only increase as she got older. She had been given her first training wand at the age of six, hand made especially for her by Ollivander. There had been a lot of coverage of the event with photographs galore in the _Sunday Prophet_. Every year on the eventual day, Dumbledore, James and Sirius gave interviews to the _Prophet_ updating the public on just how well Dorea was progressing. It was never told how powerful she was because it was considered "top secret" but with Dumbledore and the two Aurors giving her private lessons for years she had to be awesome by now.

However it had not gone unnoticed that in her classes the girl appeared to be just average. In classes where a wand was used like Transfiguration, Charms and Defense she didn't…how to put this nicely…exert herself. The excuse given for not turning a matchstick into a needle during her first Transfiguration class was because it was boring and she had done it countless times and McGonagall took her word for it. When she did "exert herself" it might take two or three times before she got the spell. But no one said anything and it was still said she was a prodigy and a powerful witch.

It was also said that she had concentrated on pranking and was just waiting for the right moment. The upper year Claws opined that she would make her pranking debut on Halloween, the day of her triumph. She had declared Granger to be the outcast during the first week of October and since everybody knew it and was eagerly awaiting the "fun to start" forcing the girl to worry for three weeks would heightened the prank. Then after Dorea officially opened the season on Granger, others could follow. Money was already exchanging hands betting on whether the girl would survive to Christmas after "the prank" was played and others were allowed to have at her.

Madame Pomfrey was slipping the girl calming draughts and someone had given the girl a book on yoga so she could learn how to breathe and calm down. The entire school knew about it but that only served to make the prank sweeter with the girl showing signs of being scared out of her mind. As Halloween drew closer, Ron Weasley was strutting around the school with the sole purpose of frightening the girl even more. He greatly enjoyed his work.

Dorea and her entourage could be seen glancing over to the Ravenclaw table at every meal seeking out the victim and sending her knowing looks, followed by giggles from Lavender, Parvati and other Gryffs. If nothing else they were using physiological warfare to scare the hell out of the helpless girl. By October 27th everybody was starting to get nervous, especially if you were a Ravenclaw because _rumor had it_ that the prank would be so good that other Ravenclaws would be engulfed in it also. As always were seen the smug and knowing looks of Dorea Potter and Ron Weasley the latter who could barely hide his glee.

Hermione had accepted her fate. She had even been tying up loose ends such as apologizing to Ben and Neville saying that she knew now that they had really been trying to help her and that she had been too naïve and trusting and believe what she had read and was told by McGonagall. She blamed McGonagall for her attitude. "She told me so many untruths, told me what books to buy and which led me to form an opinion based on the propaganda she and the books spouted. I just couldn't believe a teacher would do such a thing."

"Welcome to the real world" Ben replied. "The Magical World, especially in Britain is unique in that laws have been passed regarding what books can be printed, what is to be accepted as gospel, what is declared to be dark, etc. and it is all Albus Dumbledore's doing. He's even made it so we can't escape until after we attend Hogwarts and graduate. That was why I compared him to Hitler."

"Well I do appreciate what you've tried to do for me and if…I don't survive…well thank you anyway."

"You do know the bitch is psyching you out don't you?"

"Yes and she is doing a very good job of it, but there is nothing I can do to stop it or fight it because so many people are helping her and everybody knows she can do anything she wants to anybody and won't get punished."

"Well we will just have to fight fire with fire – and not get caught" Ben said.

"But how?" Hermione wailed.

"By finding out what the prank is going to be or if there is one. The month of terror just might be the prank and if so it is working."

"Personally I don't think she is capable of pulling a real prank" Neville opined "At least not without help. From what everybody is saying she hasn't showed any real talent in her classes and she is just coasting along because of who she is. If it was any other student they would be flunking but nobody will flunk the Girl-Who-Lived."

"I have an idea" Ben said. "Let's use some reverse psychology. Why don't we all stop looking worried and start smiling back at her, give her and her flunkies knowing looks. Act like we know something or are planning something ourselves."

"That's a fantastic idea" Neville said. "We have a few days to unnerve her so we have to start now. Maybe we can talk Flit (the Claws pet name for their Head of House) into helping by doing a few charms on the Claws to make them think we have something up our sleeve."

It was decided it was worth a shot and Flit agreed. He did a bit of subtle charm work calming down his Claws and making them go from having an apprehensive or fearful look on their faces to one of calm and _knowing something others didn't_. He had to do it to Hermione because she was just too nervous to fake it unlike the four boys.

Although they didn't tell Hermione, the boys had been trying for two weeks to find out what the prank was going to be. Flit just happened to have a "book of pranks" which he had kept ever since he began his Hogwarts career. It listed the best pranks (and the cruelest) played during the last 50 odd years but the largest collection belonged to the Prewett Twins (uncles of the Weasley Twins) and of course the infamous Marauders. The Weasley Twins had the newest longest list despite the fact that they were only third years and Flit and even McGonagall feared the next four years between having the Weasley Twins and now the Girl-Who-Lived and a second generation Marauder.

Flit happily shared the list with Ben and Neville – but only if they promised not to do any of them and read the book for research only. Some of the Marauders' pranks _.FUNNY_. They were just plain cruel and when Ben asked Flit why some of the things they did were classified as pranks, the Head was silent. "You'll just have to ask Albus – not that you'll get a straight answer. It is he as Headmaster who decides what is funny and what isn't or what warrants punishment and what doesn't."

The reverse psychology war started but by the morning of October 31st it was noticed that Dorea looked a bit annoyed. Could she be worried? The answer wouldn't be known until after the 31st ended. Since the Girl-Who-Lived was finally at Hogwarts, this Halloween would be special. The evening meal would be a feast in her honor and attendance was mandatory. It was whispered that "the prank" would be done at dinner and most people (including a few teachers) just wanted it to be over with as their nerves were shot from worry.

The day had been one big assault against Hermione Granger and any Ravenclaw sharing a class with Gryffindors. Flit had reinforced the calming charms that morning before any Claw was allowed to leave the Tower. Solidarity was the watchword of the day and Flit gave a pep talk to all his Claws before they left for breakfast. He also ordered the upper years to check all food and drink for themselves and the younger years and to watch out for one another.

"If I find out – and I will – that any of my Claws have aided and abetted certain persons to betray and humiliate **ANY** RAVENCLAW be assured that despite what _**ANYONE**_ promises you…you will not be protected or gain any special treatment or preferences. You will be known as a betrayer of your House and it will follow you for the rest of your life. Albus might rule here but remember some of my relatives RULE THE ECONOMY" he added reminding them of his Goblin heritage and connections. "Anyone who was a Ravenclaw will know your name and how you sold out your House."

Fortunately in this instant Ravenclaw was a united House. They were all tired of being treated as second class citizens and poked fun at because they had brains and liked to read and to learn. They were looked down on by their own Headmaster who shamefully praised and promoted his old House far more than it deserved. Their parents, older siblings and relatives told tales of the prejudice against Ravenclaw and with the coming of the arrogant, pompous, egotistical Girl-Who-Lived and her being allowed to do anything she wanted without fear of punishment…well it was just too much to be borne.

So united the Claws left the Tower and began their day. Breakfast wasn't tampered with nor was lunch and the only thing different from any other day was the last minute further increase in the psychological intimidation. Dorea and her sycophants were more obnoxious than usual especially Ron Weasley who even had the nerve to yell out to Hermione (in front of a teacher no less) "You're getting yours tonight Mudblood" yet he was not punished. Apparently his assignment for the day was to follow Granger around reminding her it was her day of doom. He was late for all his classes but again received no punishment.

Finally it was time for the mandatory feast. All students were assembled before Dorea made her grand entrance followed by her minions. Of interest was the fact that James and Sirius had been invited to the feast as was Cornelius Fudge and a few other dignitaries. Members of the press were lurking about but apparently were not going to be given dinner but were only here to take photos, get interviews and to write up gushing articles for publication the next day. They were also here to witness the first official public prank of the defeater of You-Know-Who as word of the prank had spread out of Hogwarts.

There was going to be a prank for the ages all right but not one done by anyone named Potter or Black. The big prank James and Sirius had prepared for Dorea (who was too lazy and disinterested in pranking much to her father and godfather's horror) was going to be "awesome" but very, very cruel and potentially guaranteed to get the Mudblood Granger expelled from Hogwarts and her magic bound. The Marauders, Dorea and others would think it was funny and that was all that counted in their minds.

When Dorea entered the Great Hall she was greeted by a mandatory standing ovation. She graciously bowed from side to side and waved her hand much like the Muggle Queen did but after all she was the queen of Magical Britain according to some. She took her usual seat at the table and it was only then that all of the students were allowed to sit down. Dumbledore then gave a speech and Fudge was going to be giving another after Dumbledore finished when "IT" happened.

"IT" was a true prank for the ages and would receive a five stars rating in Flitwick's book of pranks. It had been years in the making and was done by two very powerful, talented and truly pissed off witches who yearned for revenge against certain people. It was designed and crafted by Lily Lilac Evans and Alice Edith Cloverdale. It would be cited in the next edition of _Hogwarts, a History_ because it had made history.

Just before Dumbledore finished his lengthy, flowery speech the Gryffindor table started shaking as did the Head Table. The Head Table shook because of the entrapment charm placed under it. It put up a shield that even Dumbledore couldn't break even with the help of the two desperate Aurors and Flitwick (although the latter wasn't trying very hard).

The Gryffindor table shook because the special charm was placed under Dorea Potter's "official chair" and place at the table where she and her minions had reserved especially for them. Suddenly from the center of the table directly in front of her a large, ethereal figure burst through the wood making as much noise as humanly possible. It was Voldemort himself in all of his terrible glory and his ghostly hands became more solid and letting out a great roar which would rival a dragon's he grabbed the shocked Girl-Who-Lived by her throat and began to lift her up into the air.

Swirls of smoke revolved around them as he rose higher and higher so that all present could have a good look. A sonorous charm magnified his cruel deep voice so that it permeated around the Great Hall. It also intensified Dorea's voice as she screamed and screamed in fear and panic, but his voice was heard above hers.

Dorea wasn't the only one screaming for all they were worth. Practically everyone in the Great Hall was screaming, fainting and/or losing control of their bodily functions. Some tried to flee the Great Hall but the doors were all sealed and those reaching the doors pounded their fists in desperation on the wood when the spells they cast didn't work. There was one dedicated photographer who kept his head and kept snapping pictures for all he was worth. He might die but at least his pictures would survive and bring him posthumous fame.

Once the initial panic started Voldemort further magnified his voice and began speaking all the while shaking the helpless, hysterical girl. Although he held her by her throat it wasn't enough to choke her because "Voldemort" didn't want her to die just to be "pranked" and scared out of her mind.

"NO ONE CAN KILL THE DREAD DARK LORD VOLDEMORT – NO ONE – AS I AM IMMORTAL. THE FAITHFUL KNOW AND AWAIT MY RETURN AND MY WRATH WILL KNOW NO BOUNDS. MY ENEMIES WILL DIE HORRIBLY STARTING WITH THOSE WHO HAVE BETRAYED ME AS WELL AS THOSE WHO HAVE LIED TO OUR WORLD."

"ONES SUCH AS YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE – YOU THE FALSE ONE, THE LIVING LIE CREATED BY DUMBLEDORE. YOU DID NOT DESTROY ME. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SHAM, A CHANGELING CHILD SNUCK INTO THE POTTER NEST. YOU ARE NOT A POTTER BUT A BASTARD BITCH DUMBLEDORE IS USING AS BAIT AND TO ADVANCE HIS OWN AGENDA. YOU ARE THE GOAT USED TO BAIT THE TIGER, THE SACRIFICIAL LAMB TO BE THROWN ON THE ALTAR BY THE REAL DARK LORD DUMBLEDORE. DEATH AND DISASTER WILL FOLLOW YOU ALL YOUR LIFE – YOUR VERY SHORT LIFE – AS YOU HAVE BEEN EXPOSED FOR WHAT YOU TRULY ARE."

With that said he threw the girl down on the stone floor, a floor which had been subtly cushioned so she wouldn't be too injured thrown from such a height. She was still hysterical and screaming and had lost bodily control while being held over the table. The liquid lost had seeped through her panties and landed on the head of the screaming, hysterical, scared out of his mind Ron Weasley who had been frozen in his seat and he was too panicked to notice because he too had lost control and was currently crying and screaming worse than any girl.

As the Girl-Who-Lived lay on the floor a final insult was given to her when buckets of blood seemed to fall from the roof and landed on her. She was covered in the gore and finally fainted. Those imprisoned at the Head Table were frantically trying to get out and help Dorea or take control of the situation. The more those enclosed tried to break the shields the more the shields resisted. James and Sirius were hysterical with worry and they and Dumbledore kept trying to break out and go to her aid but to no avail.

The figure of Voldemort was starting to dissipate but before it disappeared completely it spoke directly to the press "I will release you to spread the word of what has happened this night. Report it truly and in its entirety otherwise you will soon feel my wrath." The doors of the Great Hall opened and the press and others fled for their very lives.

Many at the Slytherin table looked on in awe. Their parents had been correct, the Dark Lord was immortal and they now had hope. Those that fled were not running away in fear but to send an owl to the parents to tell them the good news before Dumbledore got loose and closed down the owlery like he always did when he didn't want unpleasant news to escape his school. The same was being done by some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws because unlike those trapped behind the Head Table, they had listened and learned while Voldemort spoke and heard what he had said about Dorea Potter. People had to know.

Twenty minutes later every pet owl and most of the school owls were winging their way from Hogwarts carrying messages. Dumbledore would not be able to cover this up no matter how hard he tried. He could erase the memories of everyone at Hogwarts but not the entire country.

Percy Weasley had been the only person to come to the aid of Dorea Potter. He flipped her over onto her back so that she would not suffocate in a puddle of blood. Once he ascertained she wasn't in danger of chocking he promptly vomited on her but at least it wasn't on her face. His duty done he considered himself a hero and hoped to Merlin's sake he would be suitably rewarded for his efforts.

Those remaining in the Great Hall were in various stages of emotions. The female seventh year Ravenclaw Prefect took charge of her House because the other Prefects had fled to send off owls. "Everyone go back to the Tower. Help any Claw who needs assistance and go straight back to the Tower." That inspired the remaining Hufflepuff Prefects to do the same and Claws and Puffs started making their way to their House.

Ben and Neville were half carrying half dragging a semi-conscious Hermione Granger. Terry and Anthony were doing the same for Lisa Turpin. Other Claws capable of walking assisted those in distress as did the Puffs with their own. The remaining Slytherins made their way back in groups and only the Gryffindors stayed in the Great Hall no doubt awaiting to receive orders from Dumbledore or McGonagall.

Those trapped at the Head Table would not be released for another hour when the runes hidden under the table finally lost power and then disintegrated. But the runes served their purpose brilliantly just as all the other runes and charms had done and which had been put in place and activated by one very faithful, efficient house elf, who answered only to Alice Cloverdale and her son Neville Longbottom.

Ben and Neville knew their mothers had been working for years on "something" but they didn't know what it was. That was in case they were questioned with Veritaserum. Since they didn't _officially_ know anything, they couldn't tell anything. They wouldn't be surprised if it happened as soon as possible rather than later if only because they could never count on not being exposed. Therefore the "truth" had to be told quickly just in case Lily's and Harry's existence was found out.

Ever since they had been cast out, Lily had been busy covering their tracks and inventing charms and runes to hide their true identities. Considering Dumbledore was involved you never knew if you would be let alone or have to fight for your life. Lily's greatest fear was that James would find out that Dorea wasn't his child and thus come searching for his son. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her to get Harry and Sirius would gladly volunteer to help or even do it.

The first year of their freedom she had been busy getting settled into their new life. She had gone to the main magical section in Ireland to buy another wand. In fact she bought two and wand holsters to put them in. James had never allowed her to get a holster for his reasons because probably because a good holster would prevent the wand from being taken and he liked to keep her as helpless as possible.

The trace was supposed to be removed from a wand when you reached the legal age of 17. It was but unknown to most people the Ministry had placed another trace on the wand. You really had to know what you were looking for to find it but that was the way the Ministry kept track on all of its citizens. Dumbledore had suggested it and it was made official. Only Dumbledore and those in the Ministry with a need to know knew about the extra trace and it was another way to control people, to always be able to find them, to see what spells they were casting with their wand even after spells were erased as there was a spell known only to certain Ministry personnel that could expose erased spells. Severus had told Lily about it but made her swear not to tell anybody – ever – because he would get in serious trouble.

Even after their breakup (which she found out later was a set up and that her "friends" and McGonagall had been spelling her to not to speak to her friend and to actually hate him), Lily kept the secret because it was good to know. She had never trusted Dumbledore and the only reason she joined the Order of the Phoenix was because she had been spelled to do so.

When Charlus found out about the Amortenstia he had had the decency to have any and all spells secretly removed from her as a small payback for what his son had done to "get her" for himself. She had taken the Oath of the Phoenix when she joined but since it was done while she was illegally magicked, it was null and void and she didn't have to obey Dumbledore. However, she had been trapped until she managed to flee. It had been the same with Alice.

She had been frightened when Alice had been able to track her down. However, Alice told her that the only reason she found them was because she was Harry's godmother and the oath she had taken gave her a special connection with her godson. As soon as Alice found them, both witches began researching ways of permanently hiding their identities.

Although James had divorced Lily and disowned Harry, Harry's name would still appear in the Hogwarts Book of Names (but as Harry No Name) because since he really did have magic he would receive a Hogwarts letter. Even though Lily had changed their names the Muggle way, Harry could still be found. It had taken four years for Lily and Alice to invent a spell to erase Harry's name from the Book of Names and substitute the name Xavier Gordon Benedict for Harry No Name.

She had chosen their new names with great care. She didn't want anything remotely close to her old name just in case someone came looking and put two and two together. Therefore she became Brenda Evelyn Benedict. She had chosen Brenda because she liked it and depending on what country of origin you looked up it meant flaming or sword. She considered herself to be a flaming sword just like the one carried by the Archangel Michael and because she'd like to chase certain people with a flaming sword and whack them with it. She just liked the name Evelyn.

Benedict meant blessed. Xavier meant new house and that was what they were starting – their own new house and new line. Originally that was going to be their last name but then Xavier was at the end of the alphabet and she didn't like being called last. So Harry became Xavier Gordon (because she liked the name Gordon) Benedict. He absolutely hated having Xavier as a first name because there was no decent nickname for it so he demanded to be called Ben. Choosing new names had been so difficult and there were times when she wished she could have had more time to choose but she hadn't so they were stuck with it.

Ever since Alice and Neville joined them so much had been accomplished. Even though both women were holding down full-time jobs and raising their children, they had time to delve deeper into the mysteries of Magic. Alice had managed to leave with all of her family books and Lily had picked up a few rare books during her time at Hogwarts. Alice had a fortune of her own and during the summers they traveled to the Continent in search of rare tomes and with Lily's inventive nature and Alice's wise suggestions both women could have easily been hired as an Unspeakable. But they never would be because there were many in Magical Britain who didn't like the idea of a powerful witch, especially Albus Dumbledore.

One of the spells they invented hid a magical signature which was why Dumbledore and even an Unspeakable couldn't find out who had done the complicated magic for the "prank" as is was still being called.

As ridiculous as it sounded Dumbledore had publically announced that the "incident" at the Halloween feast _"the prank"_ was actually the first public prank of Dorea. In fact it was one which she personally invented with the help of her father and godfather. It was to scare the daylights out of everybody at Hogwarts because after all Halloween was the time for scaring people.

She was praised for her incredible acting ability because people actually believed she was scared out of her mind. The staff was in on it and helped her out. Dumbledore demanded that the _Prophet_ stop printing the lies that it hadn't been a prank but the real thing. "You should be praising Dorea for her acting abilities and her creativity. Not only is she your savior and the Girl-Who-Lived but a very talented prankster and she is well on her way to having a brilliant career in all disciplines of Magic."

However for once in his long life, people simply weren't buying it. There had been too many witnesses, documentation and certain prominent members of the Ministry and the Unspeakable Department were demanding proof. "If it was a prank of her invention then how was it done? How was it created and put into action?"

Dumbledore got around that by saying it was a trade secret and information had come out of the Potter Grimoire which was a sacred book of every Magical family and protected. "Only a Potter has access to the Grimoire and thus how it was done cannot be revealed."

No matter how many excuses Dumbledore came up with and no matter how many interviews James and Sirius gave agreeing with the pronouncement very few people believed it. He couldn't sweep it under the rug outside of the school but at Hogwarts it was the official explanation and would be accepted as truth. He actually expected – no demanded – that people congratulate her for her achievement.

The one glaring flaw in all of this was the girl herself. She had been traumatized and despite all of the calming draughts and dreamless sleep potions administered to her, she had nightmares, couldn't sleep and walked the halls of Hogwarts noticeably quiet. Someone started the rumor that she looked like a frighten rabbit and she did jump at the slightest noise. Slytherins went out of their way to make sure she jumped a lot. She was too traumatized to play in her first Quidditch game and it was announced that she had a very bad cold so the chaser spot she had usurped was given back to the girl she replaced. And people laughed.

But Lily and Alice were not through with the changeling child because they had another trick up their sleeves which would soon be announced to the world.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 5 – Busted

Somehow a few drops of Dorea's blood were acquired. They were added to a heritage potion, one of the few legal ones allowed to be brewed in Magical Britain and one which was only brewed by the seventh year NEWT class under the strict supervision of Horace Slughorn. Because it was a controlled potion, some of the expensive ingredients went missing during the brewing. After the blood was added the vial was swirled about to mix the blood in and then it was poured onto a specially treated piece of parchment.

The editor of the _Daily Prophet_ was sent the vial of potion, another very small container containing a few drops of unidentified blood and the piece of parchment. A note was attached asking the editor to have the potion checked out by an expert so there was no doubt what it was and then to add the blood. The note said "you will have the biggest story since…well since October 31, 1981 but you must promise to print the results so the world will know the truth."

The way the heritage potion worked was it printed the name, the legal name and the real name of the person whose blood was added. It also printed the name of the parents and any offspring the blood donor might have. For example, if the blood of James Potter was added it would reveal the name of his biological parents and/or his biological parents if he was adopted. Since he had been known to have fathered a child, it would show the name of that child and state if that was a child of his body or adopted. If adopted, the child's real name and parents would be shown.

Therefore the editor watched while the Potioneer he had hired added the blood of the unknown donor to the vial, swirled it the requisite number of times and then poured it on the parchment. The anonymous sender had been correct because if this was real it would indeed be the biggest story since October 31, 1981 as well as the biggest scandal in decades.

"You have to get some of James Potter's blood" the Potioneer told the editor. "We have to make doubly sure that this is really Dorea's blood and since we can't get to her we have get some of James' otherwise Dumbledore will have us both thrown into Azkaban if we are wrong and you print this."

"We could always just ignore it, pretend I never got this" the editor said. "But on Halloween You-Know-Who stated that Dorea was not the one who defeated him and wasn't even a Potter but a changeling child. Don't you want to know the truth?"

"No, not in this case" the frightened editor said. He had good reason to be afraid ever since James Potter and Sirius Black had paid him a personal visit at his home. Threats, or rather promises were made, and the editor had the "fear of Potter, Black and Dumbledore put into him" and also his family. The "noble Gryffindors" were not so noble after all if their promises were to be believed and the editor did believe them.

The Potioneer could tell that the editor wasn't going to print it and before he could be paid off and made to swear an oath not to tell this to anyone, he whipped out his wand and obliviated the editor. He then took the note, the vials and parchment and left to contact someone who would be more than happy to reveal the truth and had the ways and means to obtain some of James Potter's blood. Lucius Malfoy would gladly pay him very well for this information.

One week later the foreign newspapers carried the story about "the Changeling Child of James Potter" and the world came crashing down on James, Sirius and Dorea. Dumbledore was furious and tried to keep the news from reaching Britain but the French equivalent of the Prophet had printed a special English edition of their paper and it was being distributed free of charge throughout the Magical United Kingdom. Copies were even sent to Canada and North America because they deserved to know the truth.

Naturally it was denied but the seeds of doubt had been sown and Dorea had a nervous breakdown. For some it was a joy to behold. Hogwarts was closing for the Christmas holidays and no one was staying at the school except Dorea and the Weasleys. Even students who didn't usually go home because of family problems or if their family lived outside Britain were taken pity on by friends who invited them to stay at their homes for the holidays because no one wanted to be at Hogwarts – no one.

Ben and Neville couldn't wait to go home and find out how their Mums had pulled off the "prank" but when the train pulled into the station Frank Longbottom was waiting for Neville. He happily announced that Neville was going to spend the holidays at Longbottom Lodge with him and his Gran.

"Where's Mum?" Neville demanded angrily.

"Oh your Mum is in complete agreement with…."

" .ISN'T. SO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

Frank sighed heavily before replying "Neville, it's time for you to come home. You are my son and my heir and I want you to live with me and take your place as my heir."

"Well I don't want to live with you. You abandoned me at your Mother's – and Dumbledick's command – so #(#** you. * &&^# you all. It's not my fault you couldn't get 'a real heir' out of any of the breeding mares Gran chose for you. I don't consider you my father any more so bugger off you $#*$#* &^&."

Since Neville was shouting a scene was created and people stopped to listen in. Frank blushed and said noting he just grab Neville and yelled "You're my son and you will be coming HOME with me. Your mother's out of the picture – for good and…."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MUM YOU $*#$& ^#& ^ &?"

"That's none of your business, Neville so shut up and…."

BLAM. Neville Longbottom coldcocked his father, knocked him down on the ground and then proceeded to stomp his foot on Frank's neck and then asked again "What did you do to Mum?"

"Neville stop this, stop this at once" Frank gasped out.

"NO. WHERE'S MUM YOU BASTARD?"

An Auror friend of Frank's stunned Neville from behind and the boy fell down and on his father. Frank was "rescued" by the Auror and despite Ben asking to know where Neville's mother was, the Auror replied by saying "None of your business Mudblood." Then he stunned Ben.

Ben was revived by one of the upper year Claws but not until Frank had portkeyed Neville away and the Auror left. By this time Susan Bones, one of the boys' friends had come over having seen what happened and promising to find out for Ben. "I'll ask my Aunt because she'll know what's going on and I'll owl you."

There was nothing else he could do but thank her and then leave the magical area of the station. Hermione had also witnessed the drama and asked if he needed a ride anywhere. He thanked her but said he was going to catch a train home and would see her after the holidays. Ben left and headed towards a train but once he made certain no one was looking he called out for Alice's house elf. "Dabby, please take me home because something's happened." The elf obeyed and within seconds Ben was home and being greeted by his Mum.

"What happened to Aunt Alice?"

"What do you mean? She left an hour ago to pick up you and Neville."

Ben quickly told her what happened. As their personal elf Dabby could find Alice and he was sent off to do so after taking the precautions Lily (or rather Missy Brenda) had told him to do. She had given him one of her special runes to disguise his presence as well as an emergency portkey which would activate automatically if he was knocked out. After fifteen tense minutes the elf returned in tears.

"Missy Alice is in a Ministry jail cell with evil Dementors lurking about hurting her. Dabby be powerless against Dementors so he comes back here."

"Damn" Lily cursed "This reeks of Dumbledore. There must be a reason for this sudden interest in Neville and allowing Frank to retrieve him. Apparently Frank's married again and should be busy plowing the latest furrow to give 'Disgusta' (Lily's name for Augusta Longbottom) a 'real heir' so why now and why is Alice in a Ministry cell being guarded by Dementors of all things?"

Ben told her that Susan promised to find out and send him an owl. At the moment that was all they could do. Although Lily did use a glamour on occasion she didn't want to risk going to the Ministry because as far as anyone at Hogwarts knew Xavier Benedict was a Muggleborn. McGonagall had personally delivered Xavier's Hogwarts letter like she did to all Muggleborns so that she could explain Magic to them. Lily was prepared and wore her strongest glamour and listened to the drivel and lies McGonagall told to all Muggleborns. The old bitch hadn't a clue she was talking to "her very favorite student ever" as she used to call Lily.

Now all they could do was wait until they heard from Susan. Neither could eat the dinner Lily had prepared. Although Alice and Neville lived at a different house, they ate at least one dinner a week with the Benedicts because Ben liked to cook. Lily had taught him early because he had expressed an interest and he used to have dinner ready when Lily returned home from work. Although Alice could cook and Neville had lessons they usually let Dabby do their cooking when they ate at home otherwise the elf brooded. Dabby did "allow them" to bake especially holiday treats. Lily had made a special dinner to welcome the boys back home after surviving their first semester at Hogwarts. But under the circumstances the lovely French dinner Lily had made tasted like ashes while they worried about their friends.

Finally at exactly 10:15 p.m. an owl arrived from Susan Bones telling Ben what had happened. From what her Aunt found out, for some reason Augusta ordered Frank to fetch his son because Neville was going to be living with them – permanently. She didn't give him a reason why he was allowed to get his son only that he would. If Alice gave him any trouble he was to have her arrested.

Naturally Alice had given him as much trouble as possible when she arrived at King's Cross to pick up Neville and was greeted by Frank. Before she could ask why Frank was at King's Cross an Auror had stunned her from behind, grabbed her and portkeyed her away to the Ministry. She was then thrown into a cell still stunned and had awaken shortly before Dabby had found her (not that the Bones knew of the elf looking for her).

Amelia had found her but couldn't answer any of her questions but went to investigate why she had been attacked and brought to the Ministry and had Dementors guarding her. Such a thing only happened when harden and dangerous criminals were jailed. Amelia had to track down Fudge, who had been hiding from her but she found him away. She was the one person at the Ministry who Fudge feared and rightly so.

From what the cowardly Minister of Magic told her, Dumbledore had persuaded Augusta that she should let her son take back his heir as "A boy needs his father and he is Frank's only living child and Frank has more rights to him than Hufflepuff Alice."

"Hufflepuff Amelia" then read Fudge the riot act and reminded him that Frank divorced Alice and basically disowned Neville and due to the terms of the divorce Frank had given up all parental rights to Neville and even went so far as to have Neville take Alice's maiden name because Neville became Alice's heir because Frank (or rather Augusta) had pointed out that nobody would want to marry Alice since she was a cast off wife, and that it was evident at the age of three that Neville just wasn't "Longbottom material" or at least that was Augusta's (and Dumbledore's) opinion. A few months before Neville started Hogwarts Frank gave his son back his name and Neville only found out when his Hogwarts letter was addressed to Neville Longbottom.

Alice was in jail because Frank (or rather Augusta and Dumbledore) thought she might complain and try to stop Frank from claiming his child. Arrangements had been made to keep Alice in custody until she signed over her rights to her only child. This was totally outrageous, morally unethical and totally illegal but since Dumbledore was behind it the only thing Amelia could do at the moment was to tell Alice she would be informing her solicitors who would begin the fight to get Neville back.

"Why is Dumbledick doing this?" Ben asked with tears in his eyes.

"Because he can" Lily replied. "He also must have a good reason or something to gain because he has been keen on Frank marrying into families who aren't Dumbles followers to make alliances. Since Frank is still under oath to Dumbledore and Augusta has been convinced to claim the son of 'Hufflepuff Alice' something big must have happened. Hopefully Amelia can find out and stop it."

Lily decided that Harry needed to sleep but he didn't so she cast a slight sleeping charm on him. She did the same to herself because if she was to help Alice and Neville she needed her wits about her.

They received the answer the next day when Dabby brought them the _Daily Prophet_. Since Alice was still a member of the Magical World, she subscribed to the _Prophet_ and after reading the rag, passed it onto Lily. It announced the death of Arcturus Lord Black. It made the front page not because of the passing of a great lord of an Ancient and Noble House but because at the moment it was not known who his heir was.

By rights it should have been Sirius Black who was Arcturus' first born grandson. But due to his behavior and open criticism of the House of Black Arcturus had permanently disowned Sirius and Arcturus' son and Sirius' father Orion was still alive and there was Regulus the second son. Naturally Orion would succeed his father and Regulus would be his heir. Regulus would marry as soon as possible after graduating from Hogwarts and sire his own heirs and the House of Black would continue as it had for the past 1,000 years.

However, Regulus had died mysteriously and the body was never found. The only reason they knew of his death was because it appeared on the family tapestry and the Goblins contacted the family announcing that his death had registered at Gringotts. Orion died two months later it was said of a broken heart. A very smug Sirius had expected to be reinstated because there was now no other direct male heir. He was wrong as Arcturus officially announced he was permanently disowned and would stay disowned.

Eight months later Arcturus' great niece Narcissa finally gave birth to a healthy, magical male heir. However Arcturus loathed Lucius Malfoy and all he stood for and there were rumors, which couldn't be proven, that he had had a hand in Regulus' death. Arcturus publically disowned any child of Narcissa who had been fathered by Lucius Malfoy, so Draco was disowned.

However, hope springs eternal and now that Arcturus had finally kicked off a new Lord Black had to be chosen or the House would die out. It was said that there was only one other possible candidate, namely the son of Arcturus' cousin Dorea, James Potter. However, James' only heir was a female and the House of Black was patriarchal. To inherit James would have to marry and produce a male heir, or failing that when Dorea married she would have to have a son who would then become Lord Black. At least that was what the gossips said.

Arcturus' Will would be publically read after the holidays but until then conjecture was the rule of the day. Bets were being made whether the new lord would be Sirius, James or Draco. But with old ornery Arcturus one never knew what would happen.

But Lily did and she knew why Augusta and Dumbledore were desperate to get their hands on Neville.

Arcturus had another cousin other than Dorea Black Potter. Callidora Black had married Harfang Longbottom. They produced a son and a daughter. The son Walter was Frank's father. Frank was another heir and since he already had a son, he was the logical choice to inherit the Lordship, he and his male heir Neville.

Although Frank was a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House in his own right, to be a Lord of two Houses, especially one as powerful and wealthy as the House of Black, would be a wonderful thing. Dumbledore already owned and controlled Frank and if Frank was the heir, Dumbledore would gain even more power through his helpless vassal. Frank had always been more controllable than James and Sirius because Frank was a nice guy and not arrogant, egotistical and selfish like James and Sirius. Besides if Dumbledore couldn't stop the news that Dorea wasn't a Potter, James' power and prestige would plummet as would some of Dumbledore's.

Not for the first time did Dumbledore regret getting rid of Harry Potter. He could have used the boy but he needed everybody to concentrate on Dorea and the plans he had for her. The boy must have died because his name had been removed from the Book of Names and Lily had disappeared completely. Perhaps they died together. Lily never had her own vault or personal account at Gringotts and Harry's vault had been seized by James after he had disowned his son. The only other possibility was if they left the country and if they did they could be anywhere or at least Lily could because Harry's name had gone missing and the Book of Names could always find a magical child.

So James and Sirius had to be written off. Dumbledore would bet money (although not his own) that Arcturus had named Frank and then Neville as his heirs. Alice was easily pushed aside and if need be Dumbledore would see her in Azkaban if she didn't cooperate. She was just a mere and unimportant woman and of no real consequence and easily gotten rid of especially when a Lord of two Ancient and Noble Houses commanded it.

But Dumbledore and everybody else was in for a nasty shock as Lily knew something they didn't and she was going to use it to save her friend and Neville.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – The New Lord Black

Alice languished in her cell for two long days. Neville was fighting tooth and nail and cursing out his father and even his formidable grandmother. Augusta was having none of it and declared the boy would be brought to heel or suffer dire consequences. He told his Gran to $#*& * && off and she had his mouth washed out with soap. Later on he was brought before her and she graciously decided that she would let him kiss her if he promised to be a good boy. He coldcocked her, then turned to his father and told him what he really thought of him.

"That's it Neville. I will have to punish you. If you don't start behaving immediately I'll, I'll…send for Dumbledore and you know what that means."

"Yeah he'll do the same thing to me what he did to you – make you into a ball-less bastard whose bitch of a mother drags him around by his dong. Except unlike you I will fight with every breath in my body and…."

"And you won't win. Nobody wins against Dumbledore – nobody" Frank said sadly.

Neville glared at him for a moment and then changed tactics. "What's in it for him? He must have some nefarious reason for allowing one of his pathetic pawns to take back the son he was forced to throw away because Dumbles wanted him to whore himself out to make him new allies."

Frank as shocked and disgusted at his son's language as well as the fact that Neville had hit the nail on the head. Frank knew what he was, what he had been made into. It sicken him but he didn't have a choice. He had willing taken that damn oath of allegiance to Dumbledore and had to obey him in all things. He had been too weak and had lost everything he held dear starting with his beloved wife and son. People said he was cursed because he couldn't get a 'decent male heir' and Frank believed it. He also knew he deserved nothing less.

But Neville was again demanding an answer and Frank told him he really didn't know. "I'm just happy to get my son back."

"Well your son isn't happy to be back you $*#&$ * & &. Don't you care anything about what I want or what happens to Mum? How can you live with yourself you miserable excuse for a man?"

Augusta starting moaning which meant she was recovering. Since Neville's wand had been confiscated and he knew that a conscious Augusta would punish him severely, Neville went over to her and kicked her in the head until she slipped back into unconsciousness. He then took her wand. Frank hadn't stopped him but he did ask why Neville was doing such terrible things to his own grandmother.

"Well somebody has to do it. The $*#$& & bitch deserves it." With that said Neville stunned his father with Augusta's wand. He then went to the Lodge's floo point and calmly flooed to a floo point near his home, exited the building and after checking that no one was looking called out for Dabby.

The gleeful elf was delirious with joy when his young master summoned him. "Dabby will take you to a place of safety where everyone will be happy to see you and will protect you."

Hogwarts let out on December 22nd because Dumbledore had used all of his influence to change Magic. December 21st was the Winter Solstice and the start of the winter holidays. The winter holidays were always known as Yule Time but once Dumbledore became Headmaster he replaced Yule with Christmas and blamed it all on pacifying Muggleborns who he didn't want to be scared off or think Magic was a wicked, pagan thing. From then on everything he changed was _for the benefit of Muggleborns_. It did much more harm than good and that was the beginning of the end concerning good relations between Muggleborns and Purebloods. He had planned it that way.

While he ruled at Hogwarts because it was HIS SCHOOL he established dreadful punishments for any student caught practicing the Old Ways because he had pronounced them "Dark" and for the last 50 years the new generations were trained to do things HIS WAY. Although many families still practiced the Old Ways, a campaign was started to convince people that it was all dark magic and a good wizard/witch should have nothing to do with it and should practice "Light" magic and observe Christian holidays. Any person who supported Dumbledore changed the way they observed certain holidays. Some Purebloods like the Weasleys only observed Muggle holidays so Yule became Christmas, Samhein became Halloween, etc.

Before Dumbledore ALL religions were accepted and practiced at Hogwarts. A special building had been built on the grounds when the school had been founded and all religions were celebrated there, including Christianity, Judaism, Islam, various Asian based religions, etc. Wizards and/or Squibs who were ordained priests, minister, Rabbis, etc. came to Hogwarts and conducted religions services on a regular basis at the request of the students until Dumbledore forbad it as he claimed it only caused trouble and ill-feelings. The building was now used for storage and the fact that it had ever existed was removed from all editions of _Hogwarts, A History_ since the 1960 edition.

Therefore, all Hogwarts students couldn't participate in the Solstice ceremonies all because of Albus Dumbledore. Alice had been arrested and Neville had been kidnapped on December 22nd. The announcement of Lord Arcturus' death was printed on the 23rd. On the 24th Cornelius Fudge was summoned to Gringotts and told to report to Ragnok the Head of Gringotts Britain.

Even though Cornelius Fudge was the Minister of Magic, when Ragnok/Gringotts summoned you, you showed up. Even Dumbledore hurried off to Gringotts the few (very few) times he was summoned. Other times he just butted in trying to get custody of an orphan, acquire or "safeguard" their inheritances, etc. He had been kicked out many times despite his positions and prestige but he always came back every chance he got. Eventually he would be summoned but not today. Today it was Cornelius' turn.

Cornelius entered the bank at exactly 10:15 a.m. At precisely 10:57 a.m., he left white faced and trembling in the company of Amelia Bones and several Aurors faithful to her. They went to the Ministry and Alice Cloverdale was released and profusely apologized to and Cornelius did a substantial amount of groveling before he was allowed to go back home, pack up his family, change all of his holiday plans and take a vacation someplace else – anyplace else, except Britain until January 1, 1992. His last order was that no mentioned of anything concerning Alice Cloverdale or her release was to be mentioned to anybody and all Aurors lurking about had to swear an oath to that effect. If it was found that someone had leaked this information they would end up in the recently vacated cell and stay there.

Alice was taken to Lily, Harry and Neville, had an exam (the Dementors had done a bit of damage to her), briefed of what had, was and would be happening and a large smile crossed her face as it was payback time.

At 9:00 a.m. on December 25th, Narcissa Black Malfoy and her son Draco were summoned to Gringotts concerning the recent death of her Great Uncle Arcturus Lord Black. It was not a request but a command and all three Malfoy hurried off thinking that Draco had been named as heir and was being called to take on the Lordship. They didn't even finish breakfast before they ran off to Gringotts.

They entered the bank but since only Narcissa and Draco had been summoned Lucius was prevented from accompanying them. Naturally he wasn't pleased, expressed his great displeasure, and uttered a few threats until he was relieved of the wand in his cane as well as the one hidden in his boot and dragged off and thrown in a very small conference room with two Goblin warriors wearing full battle dress to keep him company. They wouldn't answer any of his questions and he stopped asking when a battle axe was pressed against his throat.

He rationalized it all as being a special Black Family ceremony that only a blood member of the Black could witness but as soon as Draco was installed as the new lord, he would be apologized to and his butt kissed. But he was soooo verrrry wrong.

Narcissa and Draco excitedly followed the Goblin escort and were led through hallways which most wizards never got to see. Finally a large, ornate door was opened and they were escorted into a huge room glittering with gold and its walls adorned with weapons and strange trophies. Narcissa recognized two of the Goblins as being the account managers of the Black and Lestrange accounts. Two other Goblins she didn't recognized and the other, a Goblin slightly large and dressed more importantly than any Goblin she had ever seen had to be the famous Ragnok. She was so preoccupied looking at the Goblins that she didn't notice the three other entities present in the room until a throat was cleared and her attention gotten.

"Narcissa dear, what an unpleasant but necessary surprise to see you and your miserable little demon spawn on a supposedly joyous holiday" said the throat clearer, her Great Aunt Cassiopeia. The older witch wore a look of distain on her still lovely features and Narcissa returned a similar look back at her. They had never gotten along for many good reasons.

Then another voice got her attention and her very blood froze. There in a ghostly form was her recently departed Lord, Great Uncle Arcturus and next to him was the ghostly form of her late cousin Regulus. She didn't know who she feared most especially since she had a very good idea how Reggie had met his untimely death.

Then her precious son did something very, very stupid. He was her only surviving child, the only one not born hideously deformed or non-magical or had died at or shortly after birth. He was her pride and joy and although he had been taught manners, Pureblood customs and rituals, he was also a Malfoy and was raised with an overly high opinion of himself and his place in the world. That had been Lucius' fault as after the demise of the Dark Lord and avoiding Azkaban, Lucius had free rein to increase his power and got away with a shameless amount of…let's just call it mischief for want of a better word. Lucius considered himself untouchable with Dumbledore being his only rival. He had passed on this feeling of invincibility to his son who at the tender age of 11 was already a hopeless case and a lost cause.

"Who are the old hag and the spooks?" Draco asked pompously. He had "whispered" the question but the whisper was loud enough to be heard by those present in the room and he had done it purposely. He was also wearing a small but noticeable grin on his face.

The room grew suddenly colder then Ragnok looked at one of the escort, snapped his fingers and the Goblin guard grabbed Draco by his hair, lifted him off of the floor and flung him unceremoniously across the room and at the feet of Cassiopeia. The witch then flipped him over with her foot and used the same foot to stomp on his neck before looking down on him and saying in threatening tones "Watch your mouth boy. Your very life is at risk and you may not survive to see the dawn of a new year."

"Please Auntie" Narcissa begged. "He is just a boy and no doubt confused and overly excited about taking on the mantel of the Black Lordship."

"And what makes you think your worthless issue is my heir?"

Although he was dead and a ghost Narcissa still held some respect for her Lord and replied in a careful but shaky voice "But my Lord why else were we called here than for Draco to assume your title? Who else is there to continue the line of the House of Black but my son?"

"Several people if you must know" was the reply. "However, only one was has been chosen to succeed me and has and is now resting comfortably after surviving the Ritual of Claiming."

Narcissa was shocked. It couldn't be Sirius or even the detestable James Potter. It had to be her Draco as there wasn't anyone else. But she just had to ask "Who? Who besides my Draco would dare to claim the…."

"DARE. WHO WOULD DARE TO CLAIM THE HOUSE OF BLACK? YOU AS A DAUGHTER OF THAT HOUSE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO MOCK ME, TO QUESTION ME EVEN THOUGH I AM DEAD" the ghost roared. "I should have you and your miserable bastard killed where you stand for your insolence and the crimes committed against our sacred House."

Despite the situation he was in and a foot pressed hard on his neck, Draco was furious that someone (especially a stupid, helpless dead thing) was yelling at and insulting his mother and him also. Being a fool he started to say "When my father hears of this…" before the foot exerted more pressure and he started losing oxygen.

Ragnok saved the situation (as much as it could be saved) by asking if the boy could be removed to a place where his rudeness would not offend the Lords and Lady (meaning Cassiopeia and not Narcissa) and it was done. Draco was lifted off the floor and taken away. Since he had been lifted up by his neck and was carried off in such a manner he could say much of anything which probably saved his life.

Since Narcissa had already been informed that a new Lord had been invested and was resting after the strenuous ordeal, Ragnok took over while Cassiopeia sat on a comfortable chair the two ghosts floated about.

"Your Great Uncle had already decided before his death to dissolve your marriage to Lucius, reclaim your dowry and anything belonging or claimable by the House of Black. That includes your son. It will be done as soon as you return to Malfoy Manor and collect all your and your son's personal possessions and return here so that an inventory may be done. Here is a list of things which must be brought to Gringotts no later than one hour from now. Failure to comply with this list or not returning with the time allotted will result in severe punishment. For every minute you are late your only child will lose a body part of Lord Arcturus' choosing. Do you understand?"

She did, was given the list and quickly escort out of the bank so that she could apparate to the Manor and begin packing. She had already lost seven minutes with leaving the room and getting out of the bank and it would take at least the same amount of time to return to Ragnok's office.

One of the things on the list was the return of all surviving house elves and/or their progeny originally belonging to the House of Black and given to Narcissa and her sister Bellatrix upon their marriages. Also every house elf belonging to the House of Lestrange must also be returned as well as any property or personal possessions of both Lestrange brothers.

When the Dark Lord had fallen, Lucius and others had pled being under the Imperius Curse. A lot of money had changed hands to save these individual as well as a lot of money paid so that certain people could not use this excuse and were thrown into Azkaban. Lucius had spent so much money but it had been worth it not only to save his own skin and the skin of some of his vassals without sufficient funds to buy their freedom. Not only had he gained their eternal gratitude but their servitude.

The ones who he paid bribes to deny their pleading the curse, were his personal enemies or rivals and/or those whose estates he could seize. His sister-in-law Bellatrix had suffered a disastrous miscarriage and she was unable to give her husband Rudolphus an heir. Rudolphus' brother Rabastan was now his heir and was to be married many times but all engagements and marriage contracts had "strangely" fallen through.

It couldn't be proven but…well Lucius had a hand in that because if both Rudolphus and Rabastan died without issue, then Draco could be made the Lestrange heir. The Lestrange Brothers had a female cousin who had children but she was savvy enough to realize what Lucius was planning and she took her kiddies and fled the country leaving no forwarding address. It was a wise decision as they would have suffered "accidents" had they stayed. All the Lestranges received a life sentence to Azkaban leaving their wealth and property up for grabs.

Draco couldn't inherit the Lestrange Lordship until both Rudolphus and Rabastan died but life expectancy in Azkaban was short. So the Ministry wouldn't be tempted to confiscate their estate and wealth, another bribe transferred it into the custodianship of Lucius to be held in trust for Draco until the Lestrange Brothers died. He received all income from the estate and investments, grabbed anything of value or interest from their Manors and then rented out all properties owned by them. It brought in a very tidy sum every year and the bribes were all paid back in a few years.

There were two other estates he did the same for except he was the benefactor and three others, including the Black Lordship, which he had been trying to get his hands on. He was very confident that eventually he would get his way and then, especially with the Black wealth, he would be the wealthiest wizard in Britain.

Narcissa made it back to Gringotts with two minutes to spare. She was given some refreshment and told to wait while the inventory was done. She was also ordered to order ALL house elves to cooperate with the Goblins and answer any and all questions asked of them, including divulging any Malfoy secrets they knew. The Goblins wrote the order on parchment and made Narcissa recite it word for word. She also had to swear no elf would be punished for answering the Goblins and if she broke this promise…Draco would need to acquire a few prosthetics, if she knew what they meant. She did so she swore.

There was an elf named Dobby whose father had been the personal elf of Rabastan. Dobby's daddy didn't survive long in the service of the Malfoys nor did one of his cousins. The life expectancy of any elf serving a Malfoy was nasty, brutal and short. Dobby also had a rebellious nature and even if he hadn't known he wouldn't be punished he would have blabbed everything he possibly could because all Malfoys were evil. He was also nosy and liked to investigate things so he knew about certain "special objects" such as a certain book that the Dark Lord himself had given to Lucius to keep safe for him.

At 9:36 p.m. Narcissa was called to the presence of Ragnok and the other Goblins working on the inventory. She had spent the day in isolation as had Lucius and Draco. Her nerves were frayed and the first thing she did was ask about her son.

"Your son is not important" Ragnok told her. "What is important are the things on this list that are missing. You have one hour to bring them to Gringotts or you will get to see your son…but you won't like what you see."

She was given the list and sent back to acquire the items or tell the Goblins where they were located so they could be retrieved. Only the head Malfoy house elf knew where some of them were or how to acquire them. Since he only answered to Lucius, he refused. Gathering as much as she could, she stunned the head elf and brought him back to Gringotts. His reply to the Goblins had been the same. Only Lucius had access to these items and only he hand them over to the Goblins but only if he choose to do so.

At least Narcissa had tried so Draco only lost his pinky finger on his left hand. It was the only Christmas present she received that day and she fainted and stayed that way for hours.

They had gotten most of the important things back, especially that "special book" and one way or the other Lucius would be returning the rest of the items.

On December 26th, the new Lord Black awoke in his new home and had a leisurely breakfast with his Mum, Aunt Alice, Neville and his new found Auntie Cassiopeia. The ghosts of Arcturus and Regulus also came and after Harry, Ben or Lycoran Lord Black or whatever he was being called at the moment, was deemed recovered from his ordeal and in good health and spirits, Arcturus walked him through the various rituals dissolving Narcissa' marriage, claiming her dowry (in full), claiming Draco as chattel of the House of Black and several other things which would drastically change the lives of all three Malfoys.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying themselves and celebrating their first holiday as a family. Several things had to be done but that could wait until tomorrow because they wanted Amelia and Susan Bones and a few Aurors to enjoy their holiday also because tomorrow just wasn't going to be another day, it would be a day of reckoning for many others.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 7 – Tying Up Loose Ends

At 9:00 a.m. on December 27th Frank Longbottom was summoned to Gringotts in regard to the Black Lordship. His mother was also invited but both were strongly advised NOT TO CONTACT ANYBODY, ANYBODY AT ALL UNTIL THINGS WERE SETTLED. Failure to do so would result in penalties.

Although Frank had orders to contact Dumbledore immediately if he received a summons from Gringotts, it was made very clear in the letter that only he and his mother would be allowed in Gringotts and if anybody – okay they just came out and mentioned Dumbledore by name saying that he was NOT to be informed or else!. If Dumbledore came snooping around in any capacity including just being there to do a little personal banking, Frank could lose what he most desired.

Although Augusta had the proverbial galleon signs in her eyes thinking only of her son obtaining the Lordship, Frank was thinking that maybe the Goblins had located Neville because having his son back and the boy learning to love and respect his father was really Frank's greatest desire. They hadn't mentioned to Dumbledore about Neville being missing because Augusta thought the boy would be found before the holidays ended because where else could he go except back to his miserable home in the Muggle World he shared with his mother? They knew where he lived and were waiting to catch him when he returned there. So far they hadn't but rationalized it as he was having trouble getting back but…they'd find him.

Frank and Augusta arrived for their 9:30 a.m. appointment, were taken to Ragnok's office where they were greeted by Amelia Bones and several Aurors. They had a warrant signed by Fudge (before he went on holiday) for the arrests of Frank and Augusta Longbottom. They were duly arrested and just before they were hauled away, Frank was told in no uncertain terms that later that day he would feel some pains which meant he and he alone was being disowned and forever barred from inheriting anything from the House of Black.

Sirius Black had also received a summons from Gringotts much like the one received by Frank. His appointment was for 1:00 p.m. and told that only he and NOBODY ELSE was to accompany him otherwise he would not be admitted into the bank. But Sirius was Sirius and although he didn't tell Dumbledore where he was going he did tell James and James insisted he go with him "for protection" and "Because as your kinsman I have every right and probably even a duty to witness you becoming Lord Black."

They showed up at Gringotts and as expected James was allowed to accompany him. Besides being Sirius' kinsman he was also the father of the Girl-Who-Lived (despite the nasty slander being bandied about which Albus would soon crush). Next to Albus Dumbledore and Dorea, they were the most important people in Magical Britain.

They were taken to Ragnok's office and there again was Amelia Bones and some Aurors with an arrest warrant for Sirius. They also had one for James but since he wasn't going to be called to Gringotts until the 28th, Amelia hadn't brought it with her. But since he was here, they'd take him anyway.

Despite knowing the law of Gringotts that no wizard/witch could draw a wand in the bank without suffering consequences, they did it anyway and started throwing some rather nasty spells at Amelia and the Aurors. The fight lasted three seconds before Goblin Magic disarmed them but Amelia just barely managed to duck the cutting curse sent at her by Sirius and one of Aurors was hit with James' curse. Ordinarily for such an offense being committed James and Sirius would have been subjected to Goblin justice but this wasn't an ordinary circumstance, so Amelia was allowed to arrest them and take them to the Ministry or rather the Ministry safe house where they could be interrogated with Veritaserum at their leisure and where even Dumbledore couldn't find them.

They were questioned for days because Veritaserum only lasted for 15 minutes and then couldn't again be administered for several hours and the new Lord Black and Amelia had many questions to ask both of them. The questions were worded in such a way that they could skirt around any oath Dumbledore made them take because Lily and Alice had briefed Amelia all about the oath and its consequences.

No one noticed that the wizards were gone except Dorea. She wanted, needed the comfort of her father and godfather because her entire world was falling apart and crashing down around her. It wouldn't be the first time they had gone off for a binge lasting for days because "As much as we love you Dorea, Sirius and I have obligations and…needs…which we must see to" her father told her. Besides she had the Weasley family for company and a few of the teachers like McGonagall and Slughorn and there was always Hagrid.

However, she really didn't like the Weasleys except for maybe the Twins. She knew that Molly Weasley who declared on a regular basis that she considered Dorea "her second daughter" was desperately trying to arrange a marriage between Dorea and one of her sons. That would never happen according to James, Sirius and definitely Dorea but it didn't stop the odious woman from trying. James and Sirius thought it was hilarious but it made Dorea very uncomfortable.

Although her father and godfather wouldn't allow it Dorea worried because with Dumbledore controlling all of their lives…well you just never knew what scheme he had or what demands he would make and then everybody – even her – would have to obey him. She had already decided that she would commit murder if he decided to match her up with Ron with Ron being the one murdered.

He gave her the creeps but he was her assigned bodyguard and she couldn't get rid of him except for when she was in her dorm room. However, next year the mealy mouth only daughter Ginny would start school and she knew the girl would stick to her like glue.

Merlin she wished the old *&* ^ & & would drop dead and leave her alone. He was always plotting, always manipulating people and although most people, including her father and godfather apparently didn't notice, Dumbledore had had an unhealthy interest in her for as long as she could remember. She felt he considered her his own personal possession to do with as he pleased and now that she was totally in his clutches she felt trapped.

He was also "testing" her. She knew there was "something" on the third floor because he had announced it at breakfast the day after the Sorting Feast. He said he had forgotten to do it the night before but that was probably because her father, godfather, Fudge, dignitaries and the press had been present. She had every intention to stay away from the third floor but she was being subtly pressured to want to go and investigate. The Twins and Ron were urging/daring her to do so but she had managed to avoid doing it so far.

Her father had gifted her with the family heirloom, the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map (confiscated from the Weasley Twins) so that she could get into mischief and starting pranking the hell out of everybody. She really didn't want to prank, associate with the Weasleys and definitely not go exploring on a floor that could result in her painful death. But since the holidays began she was feeling _pressured_ and even _compelled_ to do so. Since she was in personal and emotional toil since the "incident" on Halloween and the terrible slander which had resulted from it, her guard was down and she felt weak.

Almost against her will she put on the cloak and started roaming the halls late at night. The first night she found the strange room with the mirror. She felt compelled to look and stay looking. She should have been frightened but she wasn't because what she saw was her greatest desire - escape. "She who had it all" only wanted to be a normal girl doing the things a normal girl her age did.

Her father and godfather were not in the mirror and Dumbledore definitely wasn't. For some unfathomable reason she saw a beautiful but very sad woman staring back at her holding out her arms beckoning her to come and be embraced by her. The woman had long, rich-looking, very blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. One of those silly Muggle dogs was in the picture jumping up and down and wagging its tail. She believed they were called "wiener dogs" or Dachshunds and it was brown in color and looked so…happy. No doubt it wanted to play and play with her. She wished she could.

She always wanted a pet but Sirius was the only "pet" she was allowed to have as he turned into his animagus form at least once a day or more. Her father did the same but he was a bloody stag for goodness sake and who had (or wanted) a stag for a pet?

She who had everything really had nothing, or at least nothing that really mattered. She was controlled and not allowed to have any wants, desires or friends of her own. James and Sirius wanted her to be just like them – pranksters. She had no desire to prank because it wasn't nice. She tried to tell them but was always ignored. They were constantly playing pranks on each other and at times her which only made her angry and they'd stop for a while and then try to interest her despite her saying no. They wouldn't let a little thing like that stop them and were assuring her that once she went to Hogwarts and saw how much fun pranking was, the thrill and the… _power_ …she'd learn to love it.

She managed to last until Halloween when she was expected to perform her first official prank. She was bound and determined not to do it but it was all over the school that she was and for the first time in her life her father and godfather ordered her to do something. She would start pranking and that was it.

She was even told who was to be her first victim. It had been Ron's idea and he had actually campaigned to have Granger picked on. He had actually written a letter to James and Sirius outlining the reason why it should be Granger. The clincher had been "Mum says she reminds her of somebody called Lily Evans and thus deserves to be pranked and punished."

Most people didn't know who Lily Evans was but Dorea did. She was her mother. James had divorced her and threw her and Dorea's twin brother Harry the Squib out with nothing but the old clothes she wore at Hogwarts, a few books and a nappy bag for Harry. He only had been allowed to take his teddy bear with him because James and Sirius considered that a Muggle toy and thus worthless. She could vaguely remember them because she had only been 15 months old. But she did remember some things, like a pretty woman with dark but fiery red hair very beautiful eyes and a happy dark haired baby who was always hugging her and wanting to play.

She remembered Remus who had apparently given Harry the teddy bear. Remus had been a Marauder but from what Sirius told her, when Lily and Harry the shameful Squib had been sent packing, he broke off his friendship with them and then had to flee the country because since he was a werewolf his life was in constant danger and they had threatened to have him put down. "Good riddance to bad rubbish" Sirius had said. Nothing had been heard about Remus but as James said "Nobody cares whether he lives or dies" and his name was never again mentioned.

Nothing had ever been heard about Lily or Harry. If Harry was a Squib he wouldn't be at Hogwarts but…something…in the back of her mind, hidden in her memories, told her that Harry did have magic because she could almost remember him doing some like summoning a toy or floating up and out of his cot. Maybe he had lost his magic on that night which had changed their lives so drastically.

In any event, they were gone and out of Dorea's life forever whether they were dead or living across the world or even in Hogsmeade…they were all lost to her.

On the night of the 29th Dumbledore had finally made his move. She knew he was there because before she felt compelled to go to the room where the mirror was she checked the Marauders' Map. She did it the second night and every night wondering how long it would be until he had a little talk with her and then moved the mirror. At least she would be freed from the compulsion to seek it out and could finally get a good night's sleep.

She finally finished her homework which wasn't easy because Ron and the Twins were constantly trying to lure her away to "have fun" and it was only when Percy finally managed to take control that she could work on it. She tried to read a few books but was prevented from doing so by the "terrible trio" as she called Ron and the Twins. She was seriously considering asking James for a special Christmas present, namely getting free from Ron Weasley's attention. But she knew it wouldn't be allowed.

Since she couldn't read or be left alone, she managed to sneak out and visit Horace Slughorn. He was a shameless user of people, a collector of "talent" but he was nice enough. She needed help with Potions and he was always glad to help the Girl-Who-Lived. Besides Ron wouldn't step foot in the Potions lab unless he absolutely had to and he was always trying to talk her in from skipping classes because if she did he could have an excuse to do it also and he wouldn't get in trouble. He wouldn't learn anything but he didn't care because Dorea would pass and as her "best mate" so would he.

Today was the 31st, the end of the year. It was also the birthday of the Dark Lord from what she heard so despite being a holiday in the Muggle World since it was HIS birthday it was totally ignored at least at Hogwarts. She had spent the afternoon with Horace and they were making their way down to dinner when he asked "Where are James and Sirius? I haven't seen them since Christmas. Does Albus have them doing something important for him?"

"I don't know as nobody tells me anything. They'll come back when they'd finish doing whatever it is."

She was in a good mood until they got to the Great Hall and Ron and the Twins pounced on her. Horace couldn't protect her now. Although Dumbledore wasn't present dinner was allowed to start and as usual the food was very good especially the desserts. Ron made a pig of himself as usual and since she had eluded him all afternoon he was trying to make up for lost time but stuffing his face and talking at the same time. He always did that but for some reason tonight…she couldn't bear it.

He had eaten anything that hadn't tried to eat him first including most of the sherry trifle. She just managed to get a small portion before he grabbed the rest of it and gobbled it down. She was eyeing the chocolate pudding which only Percy had a dish of because Ron and the Twins had wolfed down all of the fruit tarts with cream and only the pudding was left. She was just about to reach for it when Ron, still talking a mile a minute, grabbed the entire bowl, stuck his spoon in it and began shoveling it into the bottomless pit he called his stomach when she snapped.

Pudding was leaking out of his mouth while he discussed the chances of various Quidditch teams and to make matters worse he was smacking his lips AND he was trying to get her to look at him and answer the question he had just asked her. The next thing she knew she had picked up the meat knife which had been left on the table and jammed it into his free hand.

He screamed bloody murder and chocolate pudding fell out of his mouth as he started cussing her out. She then picked up the pudding bowl and upended it over his head. She then heard herself screaming out exactly what she truly thought about him and would have hit him in his mouth but was afraid he'd try to eat her if she did. So she settled for throwing dishes, goblets and anything else she could get her hands on. She threw it on the floor, at the Twins, at Percy and who knew where else until she was grabbed by a furious Molly Weasley who began to shake her.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT RON! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT AND…."

But Molly never got to finish what she was going to say because Dorea had managed to grab the silver meat platter and whacked her on the side of her head as hard as she could.

"YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME YOU VICIOUS BITCH. ALL YOU'VE EVER DONE CONCERNING ME IS TO PUSH YOURSELF AND YOUR CONNIVING, WORTHLESS FAMILY INTO THE 'INNER CIRCLE' AND TRY TO ARRANGE A MARRIAGE CONTRACT TO MARRY ONE OF YOUR UGLY, WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT SONS."

By then others had come over to "calm the hysterical girl down" but it only made matters worse. Dorea was on a roll and would not be "calmed" and ripped the knife out of Ron's hand and went for Molly's face. She got a very good cut on her cheek before McGonagall stunned her. She was then taken away to the Infirmary and given a private room. She'd need it because Molly was screaming like a banshee caught in a vacuum cleaner and she and Ron were getting their filthy blood on the table, the floor and those trying to help them.

Molly screamed out her intention to sue for large sums of money and that Dorea should get down on her hands and knees and beg to be allowed the privilege to marry one of Molly's wonderful PUREBLOOD SONS because despite her fancy title her filthy, disgusting whore of a mother was nothing but a filthy, worthless, ugly, stupid, talentless MUDBLOOD bitch but then Flitwick and Slughorn both cast stunners on the furious witch, the Twins, Percy and Arthur got involved, Ron screamed out his opinion while trying to lick the pudding off of his body and Ginny wailed at the top of her lungs trying to get attention and…well whatever else she could get. The volume of her voice proved she was her mother's daughter.

A few hours later Dorea woke up. Her head ached because when she was stunned she fell and hit the hard stone floor and got a nasty bump and bruise on her head. Apparently nobody thought to spell any potions into her system so that she would feel better. No doubt she was being punished. Then she heard the voice.

"Miss Potter you have much to atone for, to be ashamed of and as soon as you are able you will be apologizing to all of the Weasleys" said Minerva McGonagall in a strict, sharp, clipped tone of voice. She was sitting next to Dorea's bed no doubt waiting to be the first to pounce on the girl.

Dorea merely smiled, looked the old biddy in the eye and said "The hell I will. You of all people know perfectly well that everything I said was 100% true. You've been around since the beginning and you probably know more of Assbus' plans than even James or Sirius – don't you?"

"Miss Potter how dare you insult Albus Dumbledore. He is the Leader of the Light and the closest thing to a saint you will ever know. He loves you dearly and cares for you, has mentored you and…."

Dorea laughed, "Oh please. That's a load of hippogriff dung if I ever heard it. Have you no conscious whatsoever? You know exactly what's going on especially concerning the Weasel Family. So which piece of Weasley shit has Albadass decided to marry me off to?"

McGonagall let out a heavy sigh. How did the girl find out? Minerva hadn't been told any of this but she knew Albus Dumbledore better than most and wouldn't be surprised if he was planning on doing something like that. For the girl's sake she hoped it would be Bill or even Charlie as they were good boys whereas the others – especially Ronald – well if she was in Dorea's situation she would have stabbed the obnoxious boy long before this incident.

In her own right the girl was precious. Even without the title of the Girl-Who-Lived, she was a beautiful, intelligent girl who should have been doing much better in her classes if not for the fact that the Weasleys and especially Ron were sabotaging her. Even when she escaped to the girl's dorm, her roommates were nothing but airheads and eager to please. Well Faye Dunbar was a good girl but Ron bullied her unmercifully as did Lavender and Parvati because they didn't want to share the Girl-Who-Lived with anyone. She wouldn't be surprised if Dunbar fled Britain and maybe the entire Magical World. She probably give up magic than put up with such treatment. Other Muggleborns had done it especially since Albus became Headmaster. It was sad because Dunbar showed real promise and had talent.

If nothing else Dorea had a heritage, a place in the world and as the only living child and last of the Potters, the world should be her oyster but it wasn't and never would be because Albus had decided otherwise. Albus had plans and everyone had to dance to his tune and obey him without question no matter what their personal feelings were or who it destroyed. She knew all too well as she had been forced to give up her life and happiness at the command of Albus Dumbledore and Dorea would do the same.

Anyone in Britain would be honored to marry Dorea Potter even if she wasn't the Girl-Who-Lived. There were probably "Dark Families" who could be persuaded to "see the Light" and become followers and vassals of Dumbledore if one of their sons could marry Dorea Potter. However, for some reason Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it.

Dumbledore wanted Dorea to marry a Pureblood totally under his control, totally faithful to him and ready, willing and able to do ANYTHING for Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately for Dorea there was only one family who met those qualifications and had sons – the Weasleys. The sad part was that even though James and Sirius laughed and swore that would never happen if Dumbledore said that yes it would they would have no say in the matter. They would stand by and watch helplessly as Dorea was forced into a loveless marriage to someone she loathed but that was how it was in Magical Britain.

McGonagall was brought out of her revelry by Dorea demanding "Answer me. You at least can guess. Have bets started being placed yet?"

"No they haven't…Dorea. Look…I know you are upset, and all of the Weasleys are obnoxious especially Ron who has the manners of a slimeworn in heat but…you are going to have to apologize because…well Albus will make you. You can't fight him. The Weasleys are in his pocket and staying there because they are…."

"The worse kind of sleazes" she added. "The one true success was Bill who left town fast, the rebellious Charlie who ran for it as soon as he graduated, the eager, fiendishly ambitious _I'll-do-anything-to-succeed Percy_ , the _We-only-live-to-prank-and-want-to-make-it-our-career_ Twins and that $  & & & *!(*!&!& Ron and the fan girl who wants to marry wealthy no matter what she has to do Ginny. Yes those Weasleys. Arthur's a wimp and lost his balls and what passed for his manhood long ago and just gave up and Molly – I don't know enough curses or at least ones bad enough to describe that bitch."

Dorea sat up and wobbled a bit because she did it too fast and got dizzy. McGonagall went to help her and to continue trying to talk sense into the girl but as she leaned in to help, Dorea moved very fast and pushed the witch over. McGonagall fell on the floor and saw too late that Dorea was holding McGonagall's wand in her hand. Before Minerva could make a move Dorea made her foolish bid for freedom.

"I Dorea Lily Potter hereby swear on my life and magic that I will never, ever apologize to any Weasley for anything but most especially for what happened this night and I will never, ever marry any Weasley so mote it be." The girl then shot out a flash from the wand and happily grinned at the shocked witch.

The only comment Minerva could make was "Oh lass, you don't realize what you have done."

With a smile on her pretty but sad face the girl replied "Oh but I do Minnie, I really do. I've gotten my freedom if only from the Weaselshits. Dumbledickass I'll deal with later."

None of them knew yet that not only would Dorea being dealing with Dumbledore but that Dumbledore would be dealing with not only others but most of Magical Britain. That was the real reason he hadn't been present for dinner. Tomorrow the world would hear truth, scandal and horrors and nothing would ever be the same again.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 8 – Dawn of a New Era

The first edition of the _Daily Prophet_ for the year 1992 had printed triple the usual amount because everybody would be reading it and perhaps even buying more than one copy because they might have torn or destroyed the original copy yet felt compelled to read it again and of course to save a pristine copy for posterity. Lives would be changed forever and nothing would ever be the same again because of the information revealed in the New Year's Day edition.

There was a new Lord Black and it definitely wasn't Sirius Black, James Potter and DEFINITELY NOT DOREA POTTER AS IT HAD BEEN PROVEN BEYOND ALL DOUBT THAT SHE WAS NOT EVEN A BLOOD RELATION OF JAMES POTTER LET ALONE HIS DAUGHTER. For the story on that little interesting tidbit, the readers were advised to read the article which would be published in the January 2nd edition.

Draco Malfoy was also not the new Lord Black and he had been placed in the custody of the new Lord Black because Lucius had been arrested as had Sirius Black, James Potter and Frank and Augusta Longbottom. The next six pages of the papers were devoted entirely to the reasons why.

In Lucius' case it had been multiple line thefts with the Black Lordship being the most daring attempt. Bribery, blackmail, compulsion spells, etc. had been his main weapons and people were shocked when a list of all of his attempts were listed along with the names of those persons and Goblins who had assisted him in his endeavors as well as his numerous successes and few failures. It would have made a wonderful Muggle TV mini-series of the most scandalous kind.

Of interest was the fact that he confessed under Veritaserum that it was impossible to be Imperiused to take the Dark Mark and he and others had bribed their way out of Azkaban while Lucius bribed certain people to deny the same excuse to others who were currently rotting in that hell hole. Mostly it was to obtain inheritances for himself or his son which was what he had done to his sister-in-law and her husband and brother-in-law but in one high profile case, he had joined forces with Sirius Black and James Potter.

They had framed Severus Snape so that Draco, as Snape's godson, could inherit the Prince Lordship which poor Snape didn't know he had inherited. Snape had turned spy for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix in order to save the life of his only love the infamous Mudblood whore Lily Evans who James had been forced to marry at the command of Dumbledore. Also for his very helpful services as a spy, Dumbledore was to give testimony on Snape's behalf and vindicate him so that he wouldn't be sent to Azkaban.

However, Sirius and James had also made an arrangement with Dumbledore to betray Snape because (1) he was poor and ugly; (2) he was a filthy Half-blood who didn't bow down to his betters, namely Sirius and James and had the nerve to fight back when they played their cruel pranks on him; (3) Lily Evans was Snape's best friend and James felt that if Snape was out of the way the Mudblood bitch would date then shag him but she wouldn't; (4) they, as the superior Purebloods heirs they were wanted Snape framed, humiliated, his life completely ruined and what little potential he had wasted; and (5) they thought it would be their very best and most "hilarious prank" which they could do to for the pathetic, worthless piece of shit to be betrayed and spend the rest of his (hopefully) short life suffering mental, emotional and physical abuse and his mind (which they did admit was brilliant) to be destroyed and turned into mush by Dementors.

Dumbledore was taking too long to decide whether or not he would assist in this "prank" and was trying to maneuver James and Sirius to do a few favors for him before he would waste a very talented and useful wizard and throw him to the wolves. So Sirius and James had called a truce with Lucius, Sirius lied saying he might consider making Draco his heir if Lucius used his influence to expedite Snape's permanent imprisonment and he did. Lucius knew that Sirius had no intention of making Draco his heir but he wanted some blackmail on Sirius and immediately ratted him out to his grandfather.

But Arcturus already knew this as well as a few other things both Sirius and James had done which they thought nobody knew about such as framing a few other innocent people as being "unmarked" Death Eaters, doing a few really unethical things for Dumbledore during their time at Hogwarts as well as in their capacity as Aurors and…well since they were dosed with Veritaserum they sang like a bird. They revealed many of Dumbledore's secrets and now the great wizard himself was being looked for and called in for questioning.

An emergency session of the Wizengamot had been called on December 31st and Lucius, Sirius and James had been tried, convicted and swiftly sentenced to life terms in Azkaban. Severus Snape and the other framed people were released the same day and were being treated in a secured location. No word was given concerning their physical or mental condition although one of the framed had died the year before.

Other than their arrest nothing more was mentioned about Frank and Augusta Longbottom, but no one really cared due to all of the other juicy gossip the _Prophet_ was reporting. They were eventually released after Frank agreed to adhere to the terms and conditions of the divorce. The only thing that differed was that Neville would retain the last name of Longbottom and be Frank's heir unless Frank managed to sire another child. If Frank did, then Neville would revert back to using his mother's name of Cloverdale.

Frank was truly heartbroken but knew he had been in the wrong. He never should have listened to his mother but especially Dumbledore, but he had and caved under the pressure. He really loved his Alice and son and didn't want to give them up. The one good thing was that he was given a total exam and compulsion charms had been continually cast on him for years. The magical signatures were traced back to Dumbledore (naturally) and Augusta. That was when all hell broke loose!

Augusta tried to rationalize everything with the old standby of "Dumbledore knows what is best for everyone and I never liked Alice and, if I must admit it, was very disappointed when Neville didn't become the…Boy-Who-Lived. I always thought you could do so much better than Alice and Dumbledore agreed. It was very good of him to match make for you and I believe without a doubt that Alice hexed you in revenge."

"He wasn't hexed by Alice Cloverdale" Amelia Bones stated. "She is my friend and just about everybody thought she had been treated badly and ill-used by all of you. She and her child were unfairly slandered due to you and Dumbledore. Alice lost her job, good standing in our world and poor Neville was unfairly labeled a Squib."

"Well he was" Augusta strongly averred. "Dumbledore said so and he is never wrong."

"And you believed him?" asked Amelia. "Did you get another opinion or did you just use it as an excuse to get rid of a perfectly good daughter-in-law who you were jealous of?"

"No, she didn't get another opinion" Frank said angrily. "What you say is true about my mother – and Dumbledore. At least I now know I was compelled to act the way I did."

He then turned to his mother who was about to say something nasty but he held up his hand and said "I don't want to hear another word from you – ever! I'm changing the wards on Longbottom Lodge and will have the Goblins install other wards in order to keep Dumbledore and YOU from ever entering the Lodge or any other Longbottom property ever again."

He turned to Amelia Bones and asked if she would keep his mother in custody until he made all the necessary arrangements and had the elves pack up her belongings because "I am casting her out forever and a day with nothing but her personal belongings – which does not include the Longbottom jewels – and giving her back her dowry as she deserves much worse to happen to her."

"But Frank…I am your MOTHER! You are my only surviving child. I have rights as your father's widow and the Dowager Lady Longbottom and under the terms of our marriage contract…"

"Which you have violated in many instances and it may be considered null and void."

"NO IT CAN'T AND I WON'T ALLOW IT" the now frantic witch screamed out. "Dumbledore will rule in my favor and…."

"No he won't," Frank said "As first, this is a legal family matter which he has no business interfering – it won't stop him but he can't 'legally' do anything about it. You – and he – have meddled and greatly endanger the Longbottom line and not only can I have you imprisoned for that, I can, AND WILL, file charges against him."

"YOU CAN'T" she screamed again.

"Actually he can" Amelia added. "We have sufficient evidence to bring you and Dumbles to trial for line theft/disruption as you well know! Also I strongly suggest to Frank that before he returns your dowry he makes you sign a document and swear on your life and magic that you or anyone acting on your requested behalf will never try to contact, influence and most certainly not cause harm of any kind to Neville and Alice."

"I was going to do that anyway" Frank added. "And I will be pressing charges against Dumbledore for his 'meddling' and ruining several lives. I don't want Neville to be attending Hogwarts if Dumbledore is the Headmaster as who knows what else he will do to him. I know there is a law – enacted by Dumbledore – to require that all magical children born after January, 1979 MUST attend Hogwarts but I also want to have that overruled as he used votes, many of which he had no right to use, to pass such laws."

With that said Frank turned his back to his Mother and left with the sounds of her screams and pleas ringing in his ears. Acting like a true Pureblood, he simply ignored her and went off to try to pick up the pieces of his life.

He knew that by his behavior Alice and Neville were lost to him. Even though he had been spelled and bullied he couldn't excuse his behavior and he knew he had hurt to the two people in the whole that he had ever really loved far too much to expect forgiveness.

Having Alice publically arrested and thrown in a Ministry cell with Dementors for guards…well he would never be absolved for that, especially if Alice ever found out (and she would) that Dumbledore was going to have her sentenced to Azkaban without a trial because "He had only recently found evidence that she was a secret Death Eater" and was raising Neville to follow that path.

Frank would dedicate his life to bringing Dumbledore down and to release him from that damnable oath he had been forced to take. After that, he would try to find a non-Dumbledore affiliated which to marry and hopefully have a real family again.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 9 – For the Greater Good

The "Greatest Wizard since Merlin" and "living saint" had received a desperate emergency call just after breakfast on December 31st. That was how he was lured into the Ministry of Magic and then immediately stunned upon arriving by the "Fawkes Express" and the great bird was also stunned and locked in an impenetrable magic box for "safekeeping" and so it could not help the wily old $* & && escape.

He was relieved of his wand and magic suppression cuffs were placed on him before he was revived and taken before the assembled Wizengamot. Naturally he was furious especially considering he was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot as well as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW") and held various other titles and positions of power. But that wasn't going to help him now as too much about his plans were now known.

Fortunately not all of his dealings were known otherwise he would be kissed by a Dementor and then thrown through the Veil as even he had to admit that he was and always had been and always would be "a very naughty wizard."

The first thing he was being tried for was for the things which James and Sirius had confessed under Veritaserum. They and Lucius Malfoy were already at Azkaban and were basically trading places with the some of the people which the three of them had framed, spelled, cursed, hexed, lied about and did so on their own volition or in the case of Severus Snape and two others, Dumbledore had betrayed those three and sentenced them to the horrors of Azkaban.

Dumbledore had been silenced and bound to the defendant's chair and forced to watch their memories which were shown on a trial pensive. It acted much like a Muggle movie screen so that all could witness the questions and answers. That was enough to condemn them and Dumbledore. It had taken hours and while Dumbledore cringed, about 95% of the Wizengamot looked on in shock, anger and sometimes even horror when the evidence was given.

After all was shown, they adjourned for lunch and Dumbles was informed that after the break he could begin his defense. Mercifully they led him to a secure room and served him a good meal as who knows…he might be dining in Azkaban tonight.

He was led back to the courtroom and when the session was again convened, before he could begin his defense he was shown two separate documents, assured they were legitimate and was asked to explain why Dorea Lily Potter was not a Potter but a descendent of Gellert Grindelwald!

Well at least he could explain that and call it "mercy" which was what he did. He began a monologue for the ages.

"No one knows better than I just how evil Gellert Grindelwald was. Not only was he the darkest of the Dark, but he carried the bane of darkness in his very blood. He had sired two children, a son who died in the war and a daughter who had escaped, married and died after giving birth to a daughter. Like her mother before her, the girl had been hidden away by Grindelwald's few remaining faithful followers. I had heard rumors about her existence but it had taken me years to find her."

He paused for effect and put on his saddest and world-weary look before continuing. "When I did I found to my complete horror that she was a very powerful witch and like her grandsire, totally evil. She was planning on continuing Grindelwald's dark crusade and I couldn't allow that to happen. Much to my dismay, she had recently given birth to a child, another daughter. No doubt she would raise the girl to be a typical Grindelwald and be the darkest of the Dark."

"I simply could not let that happen. Secretly I made arrangements to capture the foul and evil witch but she was killed by others who betrayed her in the hopes of receiving clemency for their crimes. I never told the public to spare them the fear of another Dark Lord, or in this case Dark Lady from arising."

"Now all that was left was the tiny, innocent infant. As you all know I believe in second chances and knew – or at least hoped – that if this child was given a new identity and raised with love and kindness on the path of the Light, she would not turn out evil."

"The Potters and the Longbottoms were due to have children and I choose Lily Potter because blond hair ran in her Muggle family. Although there was a slight resemblance between the two, I glamoured the girl to have reddish blond hair and James' eyes and to look like a combination of them both. I arranged for Lily's child to be delivered by Poppy Pomfrey, snuck in the child and then obliviated Poppy's memory."

Again he paused for effect, sighed heavily and changed his look to someone who knew he did wrong but for all the right reasons. "It was to save the child and I do not regret it, especially when Voldemort attacked the Potters and Dorea defeated him and saved us all. Besides it seemed the Potter son was born a Squib" he added carefully knowing that someone was going to ask what happened to the kid.

He was questioned more about Dorea's placement and then dropped the real bombshell: Voldemort had only temporarily been defeated and would be resurrecting using the darkest of magic and Dorea was needed to defeat him once and for all. There was a prophecy which explained everything which, alas, the globe containing it had been stolen by Death Eaters so only Dumbledore knew the exact wording and he could not reveal it as it was too dangerous for anyone to know. He said he took an oath not to reveal it and thus only he knew what was in it and how to train Dorea to defeat Voldemort.

He then _very carefully_ swore on his magic that the prophecy was true and, being the consummate actor that he was, most believed it. When asked about the other…things…he had caused to be done by the likes of James, Sirius and others, he reminded the Wizengamot about the true horrors of the war and that he did what he thought should be done to defeat Voldemort.

Naturally he only told half-truths and left out a lot of pertinent information (otherwise he would be dining in Azkaban). For instance, Dorea had been born Gretchen Dorothea Waldenstein (her mother's married name) but her mother was not an evil, dark witch, just a witch who had escaped from her heritage by marrying a wizard who didn't even know about her past or her relatives. She was an orphan but still a Pureblood and that was all he cared about – that and he loved her.

Hildegarde (Dorea's biological mother) had been the woman in the mirror along with the family pet Trudels. Dumbledore had been hunting for any remaining offspring of Gellert for many reasons, none of them good. Hildegarde's husband had "died mysteriously" leaving her a widow and Gretchen an orphan. They had been in hiding because Hildegarde had a very good idea who was hunting her.

One day when Gretchen was two years old, they were found. Hildegarde and Trudels were killed defending Gretchen who was whisked away and not to keep her from going dark as Dumbledore told the Wizengamot. No he had other plans for the girl. The glamour he used to change her looks also changed her two year old body to that of an infant and then the child was placed in stasis and hidden way in Hogwarts until it was time for Lily to deliver her child.

That was the real reason Dorea was able to remember things, like the lady and dog in the mirror and Harry being her brother and doing magic. She also remembered Lily, her looks, voice and gentleness. Fortunately she never told anyone otherwise she probably would have been obliviated. She also remembered being raised by James and Sirius and Dumbledore showing up and giving orders which they obeyed without question.

Dorea did not want to prank as well as doing a lot of other things but she had been forced to do what she was told, such as acting aloof, lazy, cold and cruel at times. It wasn't her real personality but she had no choice.

Impossible as it seemed, playing the "Girl-Who-Lived card" as well as convincing the Wizengamot that only he could guide Dorea to defeat Voldemort, Dumbledore SURVIVED. He was relieved from several positions such as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot as well as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and a few other ones. However, although he had lost so much he still had his freedom and kept his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, which was the most important one of all.

Since it was now known that James was not Dorea's biological father he was still her legal father and his only heir and the fact that James and Sirius were in Azkaban, Dumbledore managed to convince the Wizengamot to honor James' Will, naming Sirius as her magical guardian and if he was dead or incapacitated, then Dumbledore would be the girl's guardian and the manager of her financial matters, etc. She had her trust vault but was banned from the Potter main vaults.

It was a well-kept secret that James was also banned and wasn't Lord Potter due to an ironclad Will of his Father who was disappointed in his only son and knew that he would turn over all Wizengamot votes to Dumbledore as well as a large part of the Potter fortune "to fight the war" so he had surprised everyone by making the child in Lily's womb the heir and set up the trust vault for him.

The BOY could claim the Potter Lordship and wealth on his 17th birthday IF HE MET CERTAIN REQUIREMENTS, the most important of which was to not be a follower of Dumbledore nor contribute any money to him, James or whoever tried to trap him in a marriage contract. There were a few other requirements and if he wasn't "found worthy" then a child of his body (not blood adopted) could try claiming it when he or she was 17.

That was another reason why James had been so eager to kick out Lily and Harry. Apparently "Charlus didn't know that Lily was having twins" and had only made provisions for one child. Since James didn't inherit the Lordship and wealth, he lived on the same allowance his father had given him when he graduated from Hogwarts and his Auror salary. Dorea defeating Voldie had gained her much wealth through legacies left to her as well as endorsements and the fictional books written about her. James (and to some extent Dumbledore) became the "guardian of the money" and it helped him maintain the lifestyle of a Potter Lord.

Neither James nor Sirius were entitled to the Potter/Black votes in the Wizengamot but Dumbledore used them anyway. There were many things they were still "getting away with" and nobody bothered checking especially after Dorea defeated Voldemort.

Too many people's great anger, like Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge and Frank Longbottom, Dumbledore was Dorea's legal guardian and still Headmaster of Hogwarts. Since it was a majority vote by the Wizengamot, there was nothing they could do to wrestle the girl from Dumbledore's grasp. He had "rescued her" and only he could train her to defeat Voldemort, thus he needed possession of her and all the benefits which Hogwarts offered.

This news didn't make the January 2nd edition of the _Prophet_ and it wouldn't until Dumbledore could "explain things to the traumatized girl" in his own unique way. Needless to say, the girl was shocked and horrified and no one had to tell her that she was stuck with the old $#*#*# &&# and basically helpless and at his mercy.

Despite the revelation of the scandal, she was still the Girl-Who-Lived and had the same status and perks that went along with it. She had always been under Dumbledore's control and the only thing which had changed was James and Sirius were out of her life. At least some good came out of this mess.

However, she was still a Gryffindor, still the Potter heiress (as far as people knew) and the #* ^$ #^#* & Weasleys were still there and probably always would be. When told of the oath she had taken concerning the Weasleys, the first look on Dumbledore's face was priceless but the second look showed his anger and it frightened McGonagall to no end.

It was strange but Dorea no longer felt afraid even though she should be. At least she knew why she had been controlled by Dumbledore and to Dorea's thinking according to him and the prophecy, he and the Magical World needed her more than she needed them. Dumbledore wouldn't think so but she did and that was the important thing.

She was still hiding out in a private room in the Infirmary because Molly Weasley was causing as much trouble as she could and despite hearing about the oath the witch was still demanding (but wouldn't get) an apology and still expected the little bitch to marry one of her sons. That was truly impossible due to the oath but Dumbledore pacified her by stating he would find a way around it.

So even though her personal world was falling apart, Dorea was happy as she was making plans. The first was to get rid of the Weasleys somehow and the second and most important was to destroy Albus Dumbledore and then escape from them all.

To paraphrase her favorite fictional heroine, Scarlett O'Hara, she vowed that "As God is my witness I'll never be controlled again" as well as she'd "Think about it tomorrow because tomorrow was another day" and then drifted into the first peaceful sleep she had had in ages.

FINIS

I will be eventually working on a sequel which will see Dorea doing what she promised herself as well as the Benedicts'/Cloverdales' reaction to all that happened. It will probably be a very dark story.


End file.
